Point of Origin
by Alecto Perdita
Summary: In his never-ending quest for power, Voldemort has discovered the Book of Millennium Magic. Intent on uncovering its secrets, he kidnaps Isis Ishtar and Bill Weasley. The devastating consequences of his actions will be felt by all. -HP/YGO Crossover-
1. Prologue: Genesis

Hi, I'm back from the dead. I have also invariably brought with me a new plot rabbit (it grew up). This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. This will be post-Hogwarts, Harry-tachi being 17 or so, and Yugi-tachi will be about 20. Since the series has not ended for YGO, the events in the past in this story are hazy. This whole series is based on the Memory Arc of the manga but since that arc has come to an end, the validity of the past shown is questionable. There will be spoilers from that manga arc. So all in all, this is another AU. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Point of Origin**  
Prologue - Genesis  
By Alecto Perdita  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None Yet  
Posted: November 17, 2003  
Revised: August 7, 2008  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

_One must trace all evidence to a single point of origin in order to solve a crime._

Wednesday, 30th May 2001  
7:51 PM, GMT +3:00  
The Egyptian Antiquities Museum  
Cairo, Egypt

Isis Ishtar stumbled back as the last of her sudden vision left her. It had been about four years since she had last had one. Even then, it had never been so vivid...so real... It didn't make any sense though. She no longer had the Millennium Torque. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and straightened her. She tried to blink away the dark spots that clouded her vision.

"Isis, how do you feel?" The words were spoken with a proper London accent and full of concern.

She blinked. Her mouth felt strangely parched all of a sudden. She licked her lips and tried to find her voice once again.

"Isis, answer me."

"We have to leave," she rested a hand on his forearm. "Now. They'll be here soon."

Bill Weasley stared at the woman in his arms. "I don't understand," He felt her grip tighten. "Who's coming?"

"Now, Bill! There's no time!" She pulled him toward the door with uncharacteristic fervor.

The older man stumbled after the woman, but they never reached the door. The said piece of wood came flying off its hinges and nearly hit Isis. The two coughed and another strange word, filled with power, cleared the obscuring dust.

Bill glared at the offending yet familiar figure standing in the doorway. His brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Lucius Malfoy." He snarled and immediately reached for his wand concealed in his coat pocket.

"_Expelliarmus._"

The spell was spoken in an easy drawl without much effort. Bill's wand flew through the air in a graceful arc and into Lucius's waiting hand. Lucius aimed his wand at Bill; his eyes never leaving the red-haired man. Two more unknown man flanked his side with their wands posed to attack.

Bill pushed Isis behind him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Lucius 's eyes never left Isis. "We only thought we were going to acquire the keeper of the museum," his gaze traveled over to Bill. "But what do we have here? A weasel."

Isis pushed Bill's protective arm aside. "What's going on here? Who are you people?" she moved back toward her desk. "If you don't leave now, I'm going to call security."

"_Reducto._"

Isis shielded her head when the desk blew apart. Woodchips and fragments of official documents showered down. Bill moved forward, perhaps thinking he would try to take on Lucius without his wand.

"_Incarcerous._"

Ropes materialized midair and snaked around their torsos and legs. They fell to the floor with ungraceful thuds.

Isis glared up at Lucius with pure loathing. "I don't care who you are but I promise you will regret this for the rest of eternity."

"I suggest you cease in your struggles, Miss Ishtar. The Dark Lord would like to see you in one piece." Lucius signaled to the two men at his side. They moved forward and grabbed the two captives. "And hold that temper before the Dark Lord. You may be useful but He will not hesitate to cut out your tongue for insolence."

Bill spat at the man who hauled him to his feet. "And what in bloody hell would He-Who-Cannot-be-Named want with a bloody muggle?"

Lucius chose to ignore the wizard, despite the blatant insult toward his master. He paced back and forth in front of Isis. "Who would have thought that muggles would have such sophisticated ideology toward magic? But you are still a muggle through and through. All your 'magic' is nothing more than fairy tales. My Lord has taken quite an interest in your fairy tales though. Every legend has some basis in truth I am told," he examined her carefully. "For your sake, I hope that it's true."

He waved his wand and an illusion appeared in the air. It showed a thick tome of some kind. The binding was set in wood with aged leather covers. The Wadjet Eye was plastered over the cover, along with strange twisting vines. The thick lock of padded gold looked unbreakable.

Isis gasped. "The Book of Millennium Magic! How do you know about it?"

Lucius smirked. "Is that what it's called? What a curious name. Looks like we won't have to kill you after all," he nodded toward the man holding Bill captive. "Dispose of the Weasley. He is of no use to us though."

"No!"

"And why not?"

"If...if...if you do, you'll never get the secret of the Book from me. I mean, that's the only reason you want me, right? You need me to translate that book for your master. Why else would you be looking for me?"

"No, Isis! You can't give You-Know-Who what he wants! It could mean the end of the world!"

"I know what I'm doing, Bill! Now let me handle this!"

Lucius chuckled. "Smart girl. No wonder you're the Director of the Egyptian Antiquities Service (1) at your age. I don't see why you care about the man so much though."

"You heard me," she bit her lower lip. "Either he lives or the secret of the Book dies with the both of us. I don't think whoever your master is will be too happy with that."

A delicate scowl marred Lucius's aristocratic features. "You're correct. He wouldn't tolerate that."

"So?"

"But...we have ways of making you do as we say, whether you like it or not." An evil grin crept across Lucius's thin lips.

The same self-assured smile slipped over her lips as well. "Mr...um...Malfoy, is that right? I am a descendant of the Tombkeepers. The Pharaoh has trusted the Ishtar family to guard their secrets and their dead for thousands of years now. I know what true magic is. The magic you've used here tonight is nothing more than parlor tricks compared to the powers found in that Book. You would not think that I would be raised in a clan like that without learning a few tricks of my own?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Isis, you crazy loon." Bill muttered under his breath. As dire as the situation was, he couldn't help but admire Isis's courage and decisiveness. Any lesser person would have been killed by now.

Cold fury blanketed Lucius's features. "Very well," he snarled. "The weasel lives - for now! Let's go!" He twirled around. His black cloak fluttered ominously.

Isis swallowed. What had she gotten herself into?

"Isis?"

"No," she mumbled. "Not now, Rishid."

A tall bulky man appeared in the doorway, preventing Lucius's and his accomplice's escape. Rishid stared at the ruined room before him and the woman who was like family being held. "What are you doing?! Let go of Miss Isis now!"

"Get out of here, Rishid! Tell Malik! They have the Book!"

"What Book? Nevermind, unhand her now!"

"Shut up!"

A cuff and blood spilled from Isis's split lip.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Don't you dare touch her again, you filthy git!"

"Shut up! The both of you! All of you! _Silencio!_"

Rishid leaped forward and tackled Lucius to the ground.

"Stupid bloody muggle! I'll show you to mess with your betters."

"Rishid! Run!"

"_Avada-_"

An eerie green glow gathered at the end of Lucius's wand and a sudden sense of dread welled up in Isis. Pain slammed into her body with the force of a sledgehammer and her vision went momentarily dark. In her mind's eyes though, she saw Rishid lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. She struggled once more against her bonds but in vain again.

"No! You harm even one hair on his head and I swear the secrets of the Book will go with me. There isn't another person on earth that can tell you what I can!"

Lucius growled. He was tempted to throw all caution to the wind and simply eliminate the unforseen obstacle in his presence. Voldemort would not be happy though. If what this Ishtar woman said earlier was true, she would take the secrets of these powers with her to the grave. It would be out of their reach and this war may never end.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Rishid was sent flying back into the wall by bolts of blood red light. His head hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid to the floor. Blood trickled down the side of his forehead and his prone form did not move again.

"Rishid! Rishid! Wake up!" Isis screamed as she was dragged out the door. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "By Ra! Let go of me this instant! Rishid!"

**The Beginning**

* * *

(1) The Egyptian Antiquities Service was established in 1835 to protect government-owned artifacts and put an end to the raiding of archaeological sites. The 107 halls of the Egyptian Antiquities Museum, where the Service stores and displays their finds, was built in 1900 and opened in 1902. In this story, Isis is both the Director of the Service and the curator of the Antiquities Museum.

* * *

Chapter 1 - When the World Comes Crumbling Down  
Harry Potter and his year's time at Hogwarts is coming to a fast close. What awaits him in the wizarding world beyond the castle? Most importantly, what will happen now that Voldemort has turned his newfound knowledge of ancient Egyptian magic on the unsuspecting populace of Hogwarts?  
95 done, numbering at 13 pages so far.  
Will be posted November 26, 2003.

I'm still working on my other fics, give me a bit of time.


	2. Chapter 1: When the World Comes Crumblin

Sorry, this chapter was a few days late. I had no idea I was going away this Thanksgiving so I spent all of this vacation without Internet access. Enjoy.

**Point of Origin**  
Chapter 1 - When the World Comes Crumbling Down  
By Alecto Perdita  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Spoilers for all HP books  
Posted: November 30, 2003  
Revised: August 7, 2008  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, Warner Brothers, etc. and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

_For if, after they have escaped the pollutions of the world through the knowledge of the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, they are again entangled in them and overcome, the latter end is worse for them than the beginning.  
_ - 2 Peter 2:20

Saturday, 30th June 2001  
8:46 PM, GMT +1:00  
A Muggle pub  
Wandsworth, London, England

Severus Snape raised the shot glass to his thin lips and downed the last drops of whiskey. Needless to say, it lacked the intensity and fire of its magical brethren, but it was all he could get at this muggle bar. To be truthful, he couldn't stay in that school another moment longer. Never in his life had he felt so trapped by a set of stone walls. Here at a muggle bar in London, ensconced in dim lighting, he finally found solitude and anonymity.

He gestured toward the bartender, flashing his Dark Mark for all to see. No one here would see it as anything more than a tattoo. No one would judge him by this infestation that marred his skin.

"Another shot." He muttered to the bartender.

The bartender shot Severus a dubious look, but complied. Severus watched as the clear liquid dribbled into his glass. Without so much as muttering a thank you, he drank the contents.

Harry Potter and the rest of his year would be leaving school next week. Severus wasn't sure of what to make of this situation. All he knew was the Dark Lord still hadn't been defeated. The rest of the wizarding world, and perhaps even Severus himself, had expected Harry to face Voldemort in some climatic battle before Harry left school. But it seemed clear that the war would drag on indefinitely, especially since the attack on the Ministry of Magic more than two years ago. An attack that they were still recovering from. Either way, it meant that he would have to continue to deal with Potter and his friends.

The young white-haired man-or was it silver? Severus squinted to discern the color to no avail. The young man seated next to him at the bar reached for his own glass of coke. The man was obviously too wrapped up in that muggle textbook and knocked over the glass. Severus sneered at his clumsiness. The man apologized as the bartender wiped up the stray liquid.

Severus turned away and retreated back into his thoughts. Where was he again? Oh yes, brooding about the civil war that threatened to tear apart this country. Voldemort had no intention of meeting the young Potter on the battlefield anytime soon. Not until he had found some other way to kill the boy. The two were too deeply connected for one or the other to be bested through ordinary wizardry and dueling. There would be civil war though, one that the rebuilding Ministry couldn't fight, despite the fact that Arthur Weasley was now Minister. There was no telling how long such a war would last.

His head fell upon his folded arms. Just like his role as a spy... He knew from the very beginning that he would eventually be discovered and killed in some utterly grotesque manner. It was only a matter of time. Those possible days became weeks and those weeks were now years. Severus was no coward, but he had little patience to wait for the inevitable. Yet he dreaded that day. He was afraid of failing Dumbledore, the man responsible for both his freedom and his sanity (no doubt he would have been sent to Azkaban like so many of his circle brothers otherwise). He feared further shaming his estranged sister, who would have nothing to do with him already. He would die a spy, a Death Eater. In the end, there would be no one to mourn his death, except maybe his comrades in the Order. He would die as a traitor to both sides of the war.

Severus lifted his head and signaled to the bartender again. He listened to the sound of the liquor filling his glass. He raised his head and fumbled for the small glass. The liquor burned in his throat. Not enough. Just not enough. He looked around the bar. The clumsy young man from before was still seated next to him. The door of the pub flew open suddenly and banged into the wall. Severus found himself reaching for his wand.

Old habits die hard.

A tanned man, wearing gold bangles on his forearms, strolled in and seated himself on the other side of the white-haired man.

"You're late," The white-haired man muttered and slammed his book shut. "An hour late, Malik."

Malik Ishtar rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was a delicate situation and needed to be handled with care. The last thing he needed was a mad boyfriend on his hands. "Sorry, Ryou, but I was checking in on Rishid." He snaked an arm around the shoulders of the other man and laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

Bakura Ryou tried to hold his scowl but let it fall away as a soft sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you have a lot on your mind ever since Isis-san was kidnapped."

"It's strange," Malik furrowed his eyebrow. "We haven't received a ransom note or anything."

Bakura moved closer to Malik. "Maybe it has something to do with that man that was taken along with her. What was his name again?"

"Bill Weasley, I think..."

Malik could have sworn he saw the man next to Bakura's attention perk. Strange man now that Malik examined him out of the corner of his eyes. With sallow skin and hooked nose, but the stranger's most distinguishing feature must have been the tattoo on his forearm. He kept a careful eye on the man before continuing. He wondered if the man noticed the attention on him.

"I've been in contact with the Prime Minister's office (Egyptian) and he was finally able to give me some information on this Bill. Apparently, he's from here. According to his visa, he was in Egypt on business for some bank called Gringotts."

"Have you tried contacting his family? Maybe then there'll be some clues. Maybe Isis-san got caught up in Weasley-san's business." Bakura laid a hand over his.

Malik took a sip of the pint of bitter the bartender left by his arm. "Already tried that. Nothing. Nothing at all."

He swore the man next to Bakura roll his eyes. Now he knew for sure the man was listening to their conversation.

"Not to mention Rishid's still unconscious. He's the only one who has any idea what's going on, but he won't wake up!" Malik slammed a fist into the counter top. "He's been unconscious for a whole damn month! A month! How is that possible?"

His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist. "Calm down, it's not going to help anyone for you to lose your temper."

Malik leaned into the embrace and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. "It's just," he closed his eyes. "I feel so damn powerless and it seems that all the Millennium Items in the world isn't going to help."

...

Severus watched as the Bakura began to caress the gold medallion around his neck. He hadn't noticed it before. The eye symbol engraved on the surface of the medallion seemed familiar to him for some reason. A shiver of dark power, much akin to the Dark Arts, ran down his spine.

"Maybe if I try scrying..." Bakura muttered.

Severus ran the several options he currently had through his mind. He could approach the two men now and break every known protocol in the wizarding world, stalk and keep tabs on them himself, or go to Albus with the whole mess now and most likely doom the two men to a life of misery. No matter what, he was going to have to confront them sooner or later.

Another shudder shook Severus' body. His forearm began to burn and the heat spread rapidly to the rest of his body. He silently cursed. Voldemort always chose the worse times to summon. Needle-like pain stabbed at the sole of his feet and made its way up. He felt his eyes almost roll back as he reached to cover up the angry Dark Mark. He struggled not to swallow his tongue and drop dead right there on the floor of the pub. It would have made everything better if he did so...

_Come, my loyal servants..._

Severus felt someone grab his shoulder and forced his chin up. Hand reached frantically for the jugular vein in his neck. Severus made a weak attempt to move away and slipped off the barstool.

"His pulse is erratic. He's going into convulsions. He needs to be stabilized."

Someone propped him against the wall of the counter.

"What are you looking at me for? You're the doctor here!"

Severus bit down on his lower lip. He would have to ride the pain out as always.

"Medical student, Malik. Now get all these people out of the way cause they're not helping."

Blood dribbled down his chin.

"You heard him, folks! Move away from the...uh...just move out of the way! Someone call an ambulance and leave this to the professionals."

Feet shuffled across the tiled floor.

"How is he? What's causing this?"

"Don't know..."

Severus wanted to scream at them to shut up, but he feared that if he opened his mouth, he would scream for a much different reason. He really wanted to work through this pain in peace and quiet but it was obvious these idiots weren't going to let him. He ripped his arms out of the hands restraining him.

"Dammit, don't make me use my Rod!"

Severus didn't want to know what the man meant. The pains were starting to recede just a bit.

"Malik! There's people watching!"

Yes, Severus could have quite the dirty mind, but he wasn't going to voice those thoughts. He pushed the other two men away. One of them reached for him again. Severus balled his fists and smothered the urge to deck the man. "Quiet!" He snapped as the last of the pains abated, still leaving his vision dark. "I can't think with all your inane rambling!"

"By Ra," Malik muttered with awe. "I think we've found that bastard Kaiba's long lost brother."

"Malik," Bakura rolled his eyes, though Severus noted a tint of amusement in the man's voice. "Now is not the time to joke. You're becoming like Jounouchi-kun."

Malik scrunched his face up.

Bakura turned back to Severus. "How do you feel, sir?"

Severus drew in several deep breaths. "I'm fine." He drew his hand away from the Mark after he was sure that the red glow of the serpent's eyes had faded away. "If you'll excuse me, I'm late for a very important appointment."

He gave Bakura his best glare, one that would make even Draco Malfoy cringe. He didn't need some ignorant muggle getting in his way now.

Bakura shook his head and stepped into Severus' way as the older man stood. "Sir, you should really go to the hospital. St. George's is just a few blocks away."

He was caught by surprise at Bakura's display of genuine concern. "I'm fine. I...I just forgot to take my medication today." He brushed past the white-haired man. He didn't really care anyway, Severus thought to himself.

Bakura grabbed Severus' arm and his fingers brushed over the Mark. He let out a startled gasp when dark power cracked between them, sympathetic powers. Bakura jumped back and collided with Malik. He stared at Severus in horror. "You..."

He turned and bolted out the door. That shouldn't have happened. Who were those people? He turned into the empty alleyway next to the pub. After checking he was not being followed, he Apparated to where Voldemort, his lord and master, would be waiting for him.

...

Back in the bar, Malik grabbed Bakura's arms. "What happened, Ryou? Tell me!"

Bakura laid a hand over his pounding heart and closed his eyes. "I...felt...his power. I felt more than that though. A dark presence has bound that man to itself. The presence...I could sense it... It's hungry and it's waiting but it won't have to wait for much longer. People are going to die, Malik, lots of people. It wants revenge. It's not going to stop," he sunk deeper into Malik's embrace. "It's worse than...my dark personality... I think it might even be worse than your other personality..."

Malik's wild eyes flew to the door that Severus had left through. "Ra, help us..."

"A serpent hiding in the darkness."

...

Saturday, 30th June 2001  
9:06 PM, GMT +1:00  
Some abandoned manor in the United Kingdom

Voldemort swept out the dark room with his robes swirling around him and Lucius Malfoy at his side. The meeting had just ended and he had much to discuss with Malfoy. The man was far too ambitious for his own good, but he was the only one Voldemort was willing to remotely trust.

"Tell me, Lucius. Is Draco ready for his task?"

Lucius nodded with the barest hint of enthusiasm. "Of course, my lord. My son is ready to contribute to our cause."

They strolled down a long hallway. Various Death Eaters scurried out of their path. Voldemort frowned as he gazed down at his servant. "It is a pity that your son was born with such conscience and heart. You have no regrets though. Is that right, Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord. I am ashamed that my son is such a weakling. I cannot bear to think of his flaws. I failed to instill the proper values within him." Lucius lowered his gaze to the stone floor.

Voldemort smirked. "The boy's flaws are regrettable, but even he can be used to my advantage. Just like our dear Severus."

"I don't see why you keep that traitor around," Lucius gritted his teeth. "He is filth! A blood traitor! You should have killed him for the scum he is years ago."

Voldemort whirled around, his robes billowing in the most frightening way. His blood red eyes flashed with anger. "Lucius, I believe you've just told me what to do. I believe that was an order."

The man dropped to his knees. "Forgiveness, my Lord! Forgive my impudent tongue."

Voldemort reached out and grabbed the collar of Lucius's robes. The other man winced visibly at the contact. He ran a hand across Lucius's pale face, and the man gasped in pain. The Dark Lord smirked. He had long discovered that his very skin was the most potent of poison to any living creature. Any physical contact that he initiated was painful for the recipient. He hissed softly in Parselmouth. Lucius writhed in his grip. This was far more gratifying than any Cruciatus curse.

"You are nothing more than dirt under my feet, Lucius," he threw Lucius to the floor. "Remember your place in the future. You are my property, just like Severus. I will deal with my possessions as I see fit."

Lucius stared up at his master with fear in his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

"Very few have been privileged to my touch. Aren't you going to thank me Lucius?" Voldemort drawled.

Lucius's breath came out in raspy gasps. "Yes, my Lord. I am unworthy." He diverted his gaze to the ground again.

"Stand, Lucius. We must check on our guest. How is the translation coming along?"

"She has finished more than three-fourths of the book."

"Ensure that she is finished before the week's end. I've had enough of that woman's attitude. It has taken far too long as it is."

"How do we know if she is trustworthy?"

Voldemort laughed softly. "She believes that she has the advantage. She thinks that she holds the Trump Card. I know she is holding something back. I can see it from what she has translated so far. She is a calculating wench. No matter, I will soon have her singing like a bird. It's only a matter of time."

They stopped in front of an iron door guarded by Dementors. The creatures stepped out of Voldemort's way cautiously and focused their attention on Lucius instead. They were obviously hungry. They had been unable to feast on the prisoners through the cold iron. Lucius quickly followed Voldemort into the dungeon and the door closed behind them.

Voldemort did not need time to adjust to the darkness of the room. The single torch already hanging on the wall provided adequate lighting. The whispered conversation that the two prisoners had been engaged in had stopped as soon as he entered. He rested his attention on the woman his entire plan was hanging upon.

This muggle woman, this Isis Ishtar, gazed up at him in open defiance. She was clutching the copy of the Book to her chest. Voldemort would not let her near the actual Book no matter what she insisted. He admitted he had been far too lenient with the woman so far, but it was better for her to underestimate him at the present. He treated them far better than any other prisoner and it disgusted him.

He had learned in the first week that she was both resistant the control of the Imperio curse and held herself together even after the Cruciatus curse. It was strange. The woman was abnormal, especially for a muggle. The one thing she couldn't stand was causing harm to her companion. As long as they held the Weasley, they held her for the time being.

"I see our gracious host has finally decided to grace us with his presence."

The other prisoner, the red-headed Weasley, moved closer to the woman. The fool probably had some romantic notion about protecting the woman with his own pathetic body.

"I would have that tongue of yours taken out but I would not have the pleasure of hearing you scream later on." Voldemort purred.

The woman narrowed those sapphire eyes. Such magnificent and beautiful eyes. Perhaps he would have them removed after this and keep them in a box along with a certain pair of emerald ones he was planning on acquiring. She opened her mouth and a myriad of foreign words poured from her lips. He was certain they were no more than mere profanity in her barbarian native language.

"You will have the translations done before this week's end."

"Of course..." She looked down and away.

Weasley tossed him a look pure loathing. Voldemort simply smirked at the blood traitor.

"You won't be able to hide anything from me, woman. I will know everything in the end."

She threw him a glare. "You've already tried to brainwash me. It didn't work before and it's not going to work now."

Voldemort approached her and leaned in. "Who says that's the only way? We wizards have something called a truth serum. It's nothing like the ones you muggles have."

She gasped and drew back in horror. Weasley went taunt at her side and muttered, "Veritaserum", under his breath. Voldemort felt satisfaction well up in his chest. He was right. The woman had no defenses against potions.

She straightened up suddenly. "I am Isis, mother of gods and kings, goddess of all magic. I am the patroness of the throne and the Pharaoh's power. I have seen beyond the land where the sun sets. I have walked the lands and brought my husband back from the dead. I have endured and will endure. You cannot break my will. You cannot bend me to yours."

"A prayer, how quaint." He turned away and gestured to Lucius, who had been watching the exchange in silence.

"You will not win. True magic, especially the magic of the gods, always demands a price."

Voldemort chuckled. It was an eerie sound. "My dear Miss Ishtar, there is no God. I am very proof of that."

...

Friday, 6th July 2001  
5:56 PM, GMT +1:00  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
Scotland, United Kingdom

Harry Potter raced down the stairs. He was late for the last Leaving Feast of his Hogwarts career. He silently cursed his earlier urge to take a nap. He was just as mad at Ron for not waking him up. He jumped the last two steps to the landing and ran down the hall. He could hear the distant sound of the conversation in the Great Hall. As he rounded the last corner, he crashed into someone.

Harry sat up and was prepared to apologize until he saw exactly who he had collided with. His mouth went dry at the sight of one Draco Malfoy. He simply watched as the other boy got to his feet and dusted his robes. To his surprise, Malfoy offered him a hand.

He studied Malfoy's face and could detect no hostility or hidden malice. He took the other boy's surprisingly warm hand and allowed Malfoy to help him. The two of them stood in an uncomfortable and awkward silence.

Malfoy appeared nervous. He shifted from feet to feet and peered at Harry from under his eyelashes.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

Malfoy opened his mouth and then closed it. He repeated the gesture a few times, looking more like a landed fish each time. He cleared his throat in what appeared to be an attempt to find his voice.

"Out with it, Malfoy. I don't have time for your games." Harry snapped.

The other boy winced. Harry was unsure if it was because of his tone or something else. Malfoy closed the distance between them and backed Harry against the wall. He grabbed Harry hand and unfurled the fist. Harry felt something pressed into his open palm. He could feel Malfoy's breath against his ear.

"Please be careful."

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to decipher the other boy's word. "What-"

He never finished his question. Malfoy's lips caught and held his own. Malfoy was only a few inches taller and it was a strange feeling to have a warm body leaning over him like that. He could feel the other boy's hand roaming his back. It was over as sudden as it began. Harry stood there in shock. He had just been snogged...by Draco-bloody-Malfoy... "I...You..."

Malfoy caressed his cheek gently. "You cute when you're flabbergasted."

Harry blinked again and the other boy was already gone. He stared at the spot where Malfoy had stood only seconds ago and then looked down at his palm. Malfoy had given him...a ring... He turned the ring over. It was a silver signet ring with the initials DM engraved on the surface. He snapped out of his stupor and rushed into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colors as it had been many times in the last seven year. It appeared that Dumbledore had already given his speech and the feast had already begun. He quickly made his way over to his House table and took the seat Hermione and Ron had saved him. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Malfoy wasn't there. In fact, nearly half the Slytherin table was empty. Most of the younger members of the House were looking around nervous and lost.

"What happened to you, mate? You're all red and flustered." Ron Weasley prodded him with a fork.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "I ran into Malfoy on the way."

"Really?" Hermione Granger's eyes narrowed as she glared at the Slytherin table with suspicion. "He chose not to come to the feast then. Most of the Slytherins aren't here. What could they possibly be up to."

Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, who were seated across from them, shared a worried look.

Harry stared down at his plate full of food. Malfoy's words kept running through his mind. "Something's going to happen." He whispered. "Malfoy told me to be careful."

"He what?" Ron's eyes widened in final realization of the evening's implications. "Bloody hell. You don't mean-" His alarmed gaze flew back toward the Slytherin table. "Why aren't the teachers done anything?"

Hermione shot up in her seat. "We have to warn the headmaster!"

As if her outburst had been the catalyst, the whole castle began shaking. Plates and goblets crashed onto the stone floor in an unsightly manner. Students ducked under the table and screamed. The floor bucked underneath him and threw him off balance. He felt his head collide with either the ground or something else. He stared up at the starry ceiling as his vision began to blur.

"Harry?"

That was Hermione.

"You okay, mate?"

Ron...

His eyelids felt heavy.

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" Hermione had her death grip on his arm. "Lift his head carefully, Ron."

Before he lost consciousness, he felt a familiar pull in his navel. It was a portkey. Malfoy had given him a portkey. He had a feeling he would be facing Voldemort the next time he regained consciousness.

He should have been more careful.

...

Friday, 6th July 2001  
6:28 PM, GMT +1:00  
Surrey, England

Harry woke with a splitting migraine. He lay there, prone on the soft bed, and tried to recall what happened. He stared the blank ceiling and blinked. He recognized that stain on the ceiling. He was...in his room...back at the Dursley... He tried to sit up in bed, but his head fell back into the pillow. He heard the creak of an opening door and light flooded into the darkened room through the open space.

"Harry, you're awake! Thank God!"

He turned his head and was greeted by the sight of Hermione in what appeared to be his aunt's clothing. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but found that his mouth was parched.

"Here, drink this."

She held a glass of water to his lips. He took a few sips before pushing it away, and Hermione settled into the chair next to the bed.

He tried again. "Where are we?"

"Your aunt and uncle's house." Her lips were pursed. She was upset about something.

Harry laughed bitterly. This wasn't that much better than Voldemort's lair. "They're not happy to see us...at all...aren't they?"

"No, we portkeyed into the kitchen right in the middle of supper," she picked at her shirt. "And they insisted that we change out of our 'abnormal' clothing if we're staying."

Harry turned his head and gazed out the barred window. "Why did Malfoy send us here? How did he even know about this place?"

"Maybe..." He noted the hesitation in Hermione's tone. "Maybe he wants to help. Maybe he's not as bad as he seems. Maybe he's a spy like Professor Snape."

"Then why just warn me? What about the rest of the school? He's up to something. I still don't trust him."

"Ron must be worried to death."

Harry could hear the unspoken, "I hope he's okay."

"We can't contact the school right now?"

"No, but I'm sure someone will come for us. Just get some sleep until then, Harry. You need it..."

...

Friday, 6th July 2001  
6:39 PM, GMT +1:00  
The gardens of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
Scotland, United Kingdom

Ron had never been so absolutely terrified in his life before. He did a good job of hiding it, but he was truly scared out of his wits. Things went downhill fast after Harry and Hermione were whisked away. Part of him was glad they weren't here to witness this event, but the other half very much wanted the company of his best friends in his last minutes of life.

Behind them, Hogwarts was no more than a pile of stone and mortar. Ron wondered exactly how many people laid dead, crushed under tons of debris. The musky scent of magic in the air was overpowering. It pressed into every bone and muscle in his body. Like the rest of the Hogwarts populace, he was frozen to the spot, partly because of magic and partly because of fear. The Death Eaters encircled them with their wands poised to attack. Most of the teachers were struggling to stand against the power.

Voldemort was an impressive figure, despite his loathsome appearance. It was eerie how shadows gathered about the man, if you could even call the Dark Lord a man, and how his dark robes billowed about. He held a thick book bound in leather and gold with a large eye that seemed to gaze straight into Ron's soul.

An inhuman scream ripped though the air. It was one writhed with pain and suffering. It seemed like an eternity before Dumbledore crumpled to the ground. His face was slack and his eyes wide and locked in terror. Many of the female students and staff members began sobbing openly. Ron felt his heart wretch horribly. He tried to turn away from the unmoving body of Dumbledore, but found himself unable to.

"I have shown you the true extent of my power. You should be honored to see the magic that will make me ruler of this world before you die. Believe me when I say none of you will be leaving here alive today."

They were all going to die a terrible and painful death. A very painful and terrible death.

To his surprise, Snape rose to his feet quite easily. Ron watched as the professor knelt down before the Dark Lord and kissed the creature's robes. His blood began to boil, a calming, but steady fire that flamed the crimson liquid flowing through his veins.

The Dark Lord smirked at Snape's submissive form. "Dear sweet Severus… My day has come. Dumbledore has fallen before me."

"There was never any doubt in my mind, my Lord." Snape replied evenly. Ron could not see the man's down turned face.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named chuckled. He signaled to two Death Eaters, who suddenly hauled Snape to his feet. The Dark Lord towered over the Potions Master and gazed deep into the musky depths of the man's eyes. Snape was limp in the arms of the Death Eaters. He did not appear to try and fight their grip. "Did you really, Severus? Sources have told me you were not necessarily always so loyal to our cause."

"My Lord, I had to gain Dumbledore's trust. I only feed him minor details, plans that didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things." Snape's expression remained neutral as always.

"Of course you did, Severus. That was the only sort of information you were ever given. Did you truly think that I would trust a man so close to Dumbledore's influence with my secrets?" There was anger clearly seen in the dark wizard's eyes. "This mockery ends here. I have endured your betrayal long enough, for years now. Your leader is dead. All of you will die as well."

The Dark Lord stepped closer and ran a finger down Snape's cheek. Ron watched in morbid fascination as Snape grimaced under the touch. "Severus, I had such high hopes for you, but it seems you are nothing more than another blood traitor."

Snape spat in the Dark Lord's face much to everyone's horror. "At least I am not some mindless drone under the control of a madman. I still have my Free Will."

You-Know-Who clicked his tongue in disapproval. "We finally see your true face, Severus. I must admit. I am not liking what I am seeing," he dug a nail into the professor's left cheek and cut down the length to the chin. The skin sizzled angrily. The Dark Lord then ripped off the left sleeve of Snape's robes, revealing the pulsing Dark Mark for all to see. "I have marked you. You are nothing more than my property. You will always be a slave and a tool. Never anything more. What did you think would happen? Did you think this would be your redemption? Your salvation? You are severely mistaken in your reasoning, if so. No matter what you do, the world will never see past this face. Being with that fool Dumbledore for so many years has addled your brain."

"You will die, Severus, but not yet. Not until you have witnessed the demise of everything you foolishly thought you could protect."

To Ron's ever-growing terror, the Dark Lord turned his wand at Professor McGonagall. "There is no escape from my power. _Avada Kedavra_."

An eternity seemed to pass as everyone held their breath. There was no resonating thud that signaled McGonagall's dead body hitting the ground. There was only an absolute and overpowering silence. The Dark Lord's wand was pointed steadily at the Transfiguration teacher and McGonagall glared back with unmasked defiance.

Despite their situation, a low murmuring arose from the student population. The same murmuring that often enveloped the Great Hall when a perplexing situation arose. Ron finally noticed that the scent of power was gone from the night breeze. It had been gone for a while now.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Nothing happened.

"_Crucio._"

No screams of pain followed.

"_Stupefy!_"

Surprisingly, it was Madame Hooch, who leapt to her feet and cast the spell. Two Death Eaters dropped wordlessly to the ground. Before anyone could sort out the situation, Snape threw the two Death Eaters holding him back. Within another blink of the eye, all the teachers were on their feet and fighting. Chaos broke, as did the Death Eaters' ranks. The school's gardens became a battleground.

Curses, hexes, and violent bolts of light were thrown between both sides, and hit anything and everything regardless of allegiance. The teachers quickly tried to gather the students and protect them. The younger years huddled into a frightened mass, while some of the older students took up their wands and battled alongside their teachers.

Ron found himself faced with the members of DA, looking to him for guidance in Harry's absence. He gazed into the determined eyes of those from his year and those younger. He shook his head. There was no way they could fight back and take the offensive. They could only stick together and protect as many of their numbers as they could until the Ministry arrived with reinforcements. He had no doubt that his father would come for him.

"Break into groups of four and watch each other's backs. Try and look after the first and second years. Don't try and be a hero. Let's get to it."

The group immediately broke apart to their assigned task after Ron barked his orders. His little sister, though, continued to linger by his side. "Ginny, go with Neville and them."

Ginny gave him a skeptical look. "Are you going to place your little sister's life in the hands of Neville Longbottom in the middle of a battle with Death Eaters? Why aren't you in a team?"

Ron gritted his teeth. "Now's not the time. You know that Neville's a lot more capable now."

"I'm just here to make sure you're not going to do something heroic." Her tone seemed to imply that her definition of "heroic" was closest to "stupid" at the moment.

"Ginny, please. This is for your own safety. I'll be fine on my own."

"Fine! But if you get yourself killed, I'm going to bring you back and kill you again tenfold." She shouted over her shoulders as she ran to where Neville, Seamus, and Dean were guarding a group of Ravenclaw and Slytherin First Years.

He sighed and turned his attention to the battle at hand. He had to pay attention if he wanted to keep his head attached to his shoulder. He ducked and avoided a rather minor curse misfired by a fourth-year. He then fired a Confundus Charm at Death Eater approaching him.

"_Protego!_"

Ron barely managed to shield against a rather nasty Severing Charm that would have taken his arm off. He only fired a Silencing Charm in return, hoping it would shut the Death Eater up long enough. He should have found it disturbing that he could hit any of them. The battle seemed strangely mild compared to the one that took place at the Department of Mysteries two years ago and there was more than three time the number of Death Eaters here than that day.

"_Diffindo!_"

Ron jumped in surprise when someone screamed out in pain behind him. He turned around to find a Death Eater on the ground with a long laceration down the length of his wand arm.

"Merlin, Weasley! Pay attention! We're in the middle of a battle. Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Ron tore his arm out of Malfoy's grip. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to keep you alive, though I don't know why now," Malfoy growled. "Can you imagine how unhappy Potter would be if you managed to get your sorry arse killed?"

Ron petrified another Death Eater behind Malfoy's back. "Consider us even then." He glared at the boy.

Malfoy ignored the glare. "It's strange how powerless they seem."

"I still can't get over the fact that You-Know-Who couldn't kill McGonagall." Ron's eyes wandered over to where his House Head took down another group of Death Eaters.

"Whatever took His magic must be weakening the Death Eaters through the Dark Mark. We should be grateful," Malfoy said with a grim expression. "Or we'd be dead long ago."

"I suppose you would know that, Malfoy." Ron snarled. "Don't think you can trick us into believing you had nothing to do with this."

Malfoy appeared to be ignoring all of Ron's threats. "Take care, Weasel. Can't say I'll miss you if you die, but try to stay alive."

...

Friday, 7th July 2001  
12:05 AM, GMT +1:00  
Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries  
London, England

When Harry awoke again some time later, it was to the sound of two people arguing. He turned on his side and watched as Ron and Hermione screamed at each other. He tried to sit up in the bed. "Stop it, the both of you."

The two jerked away from each other and managed to look chagrined. They each took one last glance at each other before diverting all their attention to Harry.

"Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's, Harry." Ron moved closer to Harry's bedside.

Harry blinked. "St. Mungo's?"

Hermione nodded. "They moved you here after we were recovered from your uncle's house."

"What happened?"

He received no answer.

"Well?"

"Harry," Hermione bit her lower lip. "Hogwarts…it's…"

"Out with it already!" He snapped and tried desperately to ignore the rapid pounding of his heart.

"It's gone, Harry. Hogwarts is no longer standing."

"No…" Harry fell back into the bed. That wasn't possible. Hogwarts couldn't have fallen. Hogwarts just couldn't have.

"Oh my god, Harry!"

They looked toward the door, where a ragged Remus Lupin stood. The werewolf rushed to Harry's side and enveloped the boy in a tight embrace. Harry smiled sadly and returned the hug.

Remus Lupin was never the same after Sirius Black's death. The two of them had grown quite close after the tragic event. Yes, Sirius Black was dead and what lay beyond the Veil would forever be a mystery. No, there had been no funeral or memorial service. No, they were unlikely to exonerate his godfather without that bloody rat.

Not a lot of people could say that Sirius Black had touched their lives. Even less would ever admit to it. Harry and Remus were two of the handful that could. The weeks after Sirius's death passed in a torturous blur. Somehow, Harry had made it through those months of summer vacation. Towards the end, Moody and his entourage packed him off to Number 12 Grimmauld Place once again. When Harry stood across from Remus that summer before his sixth year, for the first time since the night of Sirius's death, it occurred to him that Remus had allowed himself to waste away. He had a rude awakening as he gazed at the shell of his former teacher.

Harry had dragged Remus into the kitchen and forced him to eat something. Then they had a long-awaited, but all the more, much needed conversation. It had started with the usual pleasantries and insignificant inquires of each other's health. Harry grew weary of this quickly. He simply looked the older man in the eye and asked why Remus was letting himself waste away.

Remus froze, before replying in a tone laced with bitterness and sorrow. "I am the last now. They're all gone. The pack is gone."

Harry had come to learn that Remus was very much wolf as he was human. Werewolves were creatures of dual nature after all. Like humans, wolves were social creature and one without a pack was a lonely being. Remus's pack was gone now. First Peter had turned from the path, leading to Lily and James' demise, and stealing Sirius away in a fit of misunderstanding and misdirected anger for nearly twelve years. When Sirius returned, he had been the pack. To Remus, Sirius was pack, family, friend, soul brother, and Harry always suspected, lover as well.

Harry said in reply. "Snape survived. You will too."

Remus' smiles always seemed so sad and heartbroken. "Severus is like a raven. Noble birds they might be, but they live off carrion. They thrive off the tragedies and violence of war. I am a wolf, Harry."

"And ravens are loners."

Remus nodded. "Yes, that is the difference between Severus and me. Severus has made little attachment to anyone for him to truly grieve after loss. It's not his fault. It's because of how he was raised. Albus might be the exception though," he closed his eyes as if in pain. "I don't want to be the lone wolf again…"

Harry placed his hand over Remus'. "I'll be your pack then." The words were barely above a whisper, but it seemed to echo through the empty kitchen with tremendous force.

Remus had stared at Harry in shock before pulling the boy into a tight embrace.

Harry pushed away the memory as he disentangled himself from the older man's arms. He carefully checked over the man he had come to think of as his other godfather. The dark circles under Remus' eyes were always a discouraging sign. If Harry remembered correctly, the full moon had only been days ago. It was still hard for Remus even with the Wolfsbane potion.

He gripped Remus' hand tightly. "Please tell me it's not true. That Hogwarts is…"

Remus shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm afraid it's so."

"How did it happen?"

"It was horrible."

Everyone looked toward Ron. Harry had never seen his friend with such a haunted expression before. The red-haired boy shivered in recollection of the events.

"I was lucky to escape the castle in time. I…I'm not sure if everyone made it in time. I know Ginny's fine. The castle collapsed…"

"Do you understand what that means?" Hermione sank into her seat and suddenly, she looked years older. "It takes incredibly powerful magic to uproot the stones of Hogwarts. The spells are centuries old and are connected directly with the land itself."

"Mum used to say nothing short of the end of the world could destroy Hogwarts." Ron muttered.

"I still can't believe it," Harry was surprised by how strong he sounded, because he felt as if all his strength had left him. "I refuse to believe it."

Ron leaned over and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder. She brought an arm up and wrapped it around Ron's shoulder.

"That wasn't the worse of it," Ron's words were muffled in her robes. "You-Know-Who was waiting for us outside. We were like rats. He flushed us out of the castle like rats. He surrounded us. There must have been at least a hundred Death Eaters."

Ron took deep breaths and continued to recount his experience. He stopped again moments later, as if trying to grasp the appropriate words for the situation. An silence settled over them, like a blanket that pressed down on them and smothered their breath.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the end of this horrid story. He gathered up his courage. He was going to have to face this sometime. "Just finish it, Ron. We…we can't change what's happened."

"I could taste the power in the air. Can you imagine? I could feel magic pressing at every bone in my body. I have no idea what He did, but that amount of power is unnatural. All the sudden, Dumbledore just went stiff. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees. You-Know-Who said he wanted us all to see the true extent of his power, that that was the only reason we were still alive. He said he was going to break Dumbledore once and for all. You-Know-Who lay a hand on Dumbledore's forehead and he screamed. It was the most horrible sound I've ever heard in my entire life. It sounded like someone was ripping his soul right out of his body. Dumbledore just went limp. He hit the ground and didn't get up. I…I thought we were all going to die after that."

Harry stared up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. Ever since Sirius' death, he had been very cautious toward the headmaster. Maybe he even hated the headmaster. Even so, he didn't want something like to happen.

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know… After…Dumbledore went down, You-Know-Who turned his wand on McGonagall and tried to use the Killing Curse, but it didn't work for some reason. We all held our breaths, but McGonagall was still alive and glaring at You-Know-Who. No one could understand what was happening. It wasn't like you, Harry. He couldn't cast the spell at all, any spell at all."

Hermione stared at Ron in shock. "Are you saying that He's a Squib?"

"I don't know, but the Death Eaters got really spooked. The teachers all jumped to their feet and took them dead on. I knew it was stupid of me, but I couldn't just stand there. I tried to stun You-Know-Who and…it actually worked. No one could understand what was really going on, but it became obvious that there was something wrong with You-Know-Who. First, it was the older students, but soon we were all fighting. You-Know-Who called a retreat just when the Aurors arrived. They got there pretty quick because the defense of the castle is connected to the Ministry through Dad."

"I don't understand." Hermione muttered.

Remus jumped to his feet and rushed out the door, leaving the three teenagers to absorb everything.

...

Friday, 7th July 2001  
12:05 AM, GMT +1:00  
Some abandoned manor in the United Kingdom

Voldemort was livid. It was an understatement really. There were no words to describe how he felt. He couldn't understand why his magic had failed him. He had made a whole show of his attack on Hogwarts to let the world know just what he was capable of. It was intolerable that such a plan could have ended in such a disaster. He was convinced it was all that Ishtar woman's fault.

"_Crucio!_"

He watched for a few moments as the woman arched back and screamed. He signaled to Lucius to stop. He leaned over the woman that was chained to the wall. "What did you do? What happened to my magic? Answer me now!"

She gazed up at him with unfocused eyes. He could see a strange light emerging from the murky depths. She suddenly threw her head back and laughed. The other Death Eaters in the room moved back anxiously.

Voldemort glared at the woman with contempt. He had overestimated her. He had broken her before he had his answers. Pity, such was the side-effect of a prolonged Cruciatus curse. It was strange. He had never gotten such results from her with torture before. He turned away and gestured to Lucius. "Do with her as you wish. She is no longer of use to us. Search her cell and take all her notes."

The laughter had died down to an insane sounding giggle. "I told you, didn't I?"

He looked back at the woman, staring at him with omniscient eyes. "What did you say?"

"I told you," she stifled another giggle. "The power of the gods comes at a price. I should know. I paid it. I paid with my entire family and the six long years of suffering. Isn't it funny? The gods demand your magic as the price of their power. They took the very thing you needed to secure your position in the world you want to create. You're nothing now. Nothing!" She laughed.

Voldemort saw red. He spun around and pointed his wand at the woman. "_Crucio._" The words were spoken calmly and it worked. She screamed even louder than before. He smirked. "What were you saying Miss Ishtar? I thought your pathetic gods had already taken my magic."

She breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down with her effort. Her voice was cracked now. "The gods are cruel like that. They never take everything at once. They take it little by little. Each time, your goal will fall further and further away from you until it's completely unattainable. In the end, They will take everything. They won't let you win. I can see it. Yes, you've tampered with power that doesn't belong to you. The Prophecy will come to pass, but now, you have alerted even greater Powers to your presence. The Children will not let you go. They're coming for you. They will ensure that your defeat will be utter and absolute. The child born in the midst of summer, who has defied you thrice fold, will be the one to destroy you."

"Useless raving woman." Voldemort strode purposefully to the door.

"Don't ignore me!" she screamed after him. "You cannot escape divine retribution. You will pay dearly for every life you take. Every drop of blood on your hands will drown you in its crimson depth. The Pharaoh! He knows you exist now! He will not stand for your existence anymore than the Summer's child! Together, they'll be your downfall. Nothing but the demons of the lower region of Tuat await you now! Your fate has already been set! You cannot escape, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

The door closed behind him and shut out the sound of that woman's ravings. He tried to smother the feeling welling in him…the one known as fear.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Pieces of a Puzzle  
While the wizarding world begins to recover from the shock of Albus Dumbledore's death and the collapse of Hogwarts, Mutou Yugi makes a startling discovery thousands of miles away. He is only a few weeks away from starting his apprenticeship and his new life with Anzu in Paris. Yet the recent events around his college campus are pointing him in a completely new direction. Bakura is swamped with work and troubled by the recent raise in mortality rates in London for seemingly no reason. Though he has examined the bodies with his mentor, he finds no probable cause of death, just strange sticks of wood and vanishing corpses. Rishid finally awakens, to everyone's surprise and confusion. The warning Isis left him to pass on, as well as a letter from Yami, both reach Malik at the same time Severus and Hermione come to investigate Voldemort's newfound powers.

Forgive me if this chapter seems really awkward. I'm still trying to get down the feel of Harry Potter fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pieces of a Puzzle

Gasp! I wrote something! Ok, enough sarcasm. This chapter will focus more on Yugi-tachi. This takes place after the series ended but with an alternate ending. Enjoy.

**Point of Origin**  
Chapter 2 - The Pieces of a Puzzle  
By Alecto Perdita  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Shonen-ai  
Posted: March 27, 2004  
Revised: August 7, 2008  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, Warner Brothers, etc. and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

_"I am he who is not driven back among the gods."  
Who then is this? It is Tmu in his disk.  
"I am Yesterday; I know Tomorrow."  
Who then is this? Yesterday is Osiris, and Tomorrow is Ra, on the day when he shall destroy the enemies of Neb-er-tcher, and when he shall stablish as prince and ruler his son Horus.  
_ - Chapter XVII of **The Book of the Dead**

Saturday, 2001 July 7  
3:03 AM, GMT +9:00  
Domino City, Japan

Mutou Yuugi rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced at the clock on his desk. It was past three o'clock in the morning. He had finished his paper for French class about an hour ago and had settled down to write emails to Anzu, Bakura, and Malik.

"Aibou, you should go to sleep. It's very late."

Yuugi looked up at the translucent figure of his other self, the former pharaoh named Atemu; though he referred to the spirit as his other self less and less everyday. He yawned. "I will. Just let me send this," he pressed the Send button for his message. He stood and stretched his limbs. "You're going out again?" Yuugi pulled the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and hung it from his bedpost like he had done for the last five years.

Atemu nodded and waited for Yuugi to settle into bed. "Aren't you going to brush your teeth?"

Yuugi groaned and pulled the cover over his head. "I'll do it first thing in the morning. Let me go to sleep. I have to meet with Hanako-kyouju."

His other self chuckled. "Very well. Sleep well, Aibou."

"Yes, yes. Be careful out there, Atemu. I don't want to hear about another epidemic of insanity going around on the news…"

Atemu would have replied if he hadn't known that Yuugi was already asleep. The figure in the bed suddenly became more translucent and the image of Atemu more solid. He shook his head sadly. Yuugi really shouldn't take all their powers so lightly. "Good night." He reached for the light switch and plunged the room into darkness.

He grabbed Yuugi's keys off the table and headed out. He would be back before morning. Just as he stepped out the back door of the Game Shop and prepared to lock it behind him, a sudden shudder ran down his spine. His hands shook as he tried to insert the key into the keyhole.

The Millennium Puzzle around his neck began to glow with an eerie dark gold light, and not its usual golden radiance.

"What the fuck?"

A streak of dark energy leapt across the space between the Puzzle and his left hand. He gasped as the energy coursed through his veins. It felt like he was on fire. He dropped to his knees, drained of his strength. The cement sidewalk was rough against his palm, chafing his skin. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and his heart beat wildly against his ribcage.

What had just happened?

...

Friday, 6th July 2001  
6:03 PM, GMT +1:00  
London, England

Malik walked into the apartment filled with a savory aroma. That meant that Ryou was home and cooking dinner for them. He dumped his keys onto the coffee table and called, "Ryou?"

He deposited his briefcase on the couch and went to kitchen to find his boyfriend. But not before making sure his Millennium Rod was in his briefcase. He carried it with him everywhere, especially since the kidnapping of his sister and the attack on Rishid.

He leaned against the doorway and watched as Ryou moved around the kitchen. He thought his boyfriend looked quite cute all domesticated in that apron. Malik made his way over to the other male completely focused on their dinner and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"What are you making?"

Ryou tried to free himself from Malik's embrace. "Spaghetti and if you would just let me finish, we can eat soon."

He persevered and didn't move. "But I like it here. Has anyone ever told you how cute you look dressed up like a housewife?"

His boyfriend forcibly detangled himself from Malik's arm and swatted the man with a wooden spoon. Malik simply laughed. He knew Ryou's slightly effeminate appearance annoyed his boyfriend to no end. Ryou had even cut his waist-long hair to shoulder-length, though then Ryou hated how he resembled the tomb robber of the past.

"Just go set the table, lover."

Malik whispered another comment into Ryou's ear and found himself fleeing the kitchen with a multitude of pots following him. He shook his head. He was happy and that's what mattered. He found his mind wandering to the issue of Isis and Rishid as it often did these days. Just as he set the fork on Ryou's placemat, a loud clatter of pots and the breaking of china rang through their apartment.

He nearly tripped over one of the pans Ryou had thrown at him when he fled the kitchen. He gripped the doorframe tightly as stared at the mess on the kitchen floor. Tomato sauce was smeared all over the floor alongside the fallen spaghetti. Two broken plate lay by Ryou's knees. His boyfriend's clenched hands were just inches away from the shards with crimson flooding from them. Malik rushed over to Ryou as soon as he figured out that his boyfriend was cutting himself on the shards left over in his grip.

"Ryou! What happened?"

Ryou's breath was uneven as he leaned against Malik's shoulder. His clothes were now a horrid mix of sauce and blood. Ryou's trembling hands reached under his shirt and apron and pulled out the Millennium Ring. The Item was glowing with a dull golden color.

"Something's happening, Malik. Something terrible."

The silver-haired man's body gave one last shudder before the man passed out.

"Ryou!"

...

Monday, 2001 July 9  
2:13 PM, GMT +9:00  
Domino University  
Domino City, Japan

There was a curious tension in the air that day at Domino University. Yuugi treaded across the quad carefully. Most of the students from aboard were crowded into tight-knit groups hiding in the shadows of trees and buildings. Many appeared distraught, particularly the British students. Domino University had a rather large population of British foreign students for some reason.

Yuugi had been studying at DU for about the last three years. He had spent the first year just sampling university education, drifting from one area of study to another. While he fancied himself an Egyptologist early his first year, he realized he had learned more than enough about Ancient Egypt for more than a lifetime. He still loved Egypt, but it wasn't something he wanted to live and breathe for the rest of his life.

Yuugi did love cooking in that way. He was willing to admit that he chose to specialize in French cooking partly because of the opportunity to study in Marseilles, where Anzu was performing with a troupe. He spent the last year studying the French language intensely with the help of his Jii-chan, who was surprisingly fluent and more multilingual than he had previously thought. He had worked very hard to attain this apprenticeship and would be moving to settle in Marseilles before the new term began there.

He caught a whisper of a conversation to his side.

"Have you heard? Albus Dumbledore is dead."

"I can't believe it, even Hogwarts has fallen. That place is impenetrable."

"I hear the French Ministry is finally getting involved."

Yuugi ran a hand through his shortened hair. He had cut it after discovering exactly how large a fire hazard it was in his line of occupation.

"You-Know-Who is moving more boldly than ever before."

"I heard he took out a whole squad of Aurors over in Edinburgh."

Yuugi fought down the feeling of dread bubbling within him. He didn't like the hushed tones and dreary words they spoke.

"All students from English Sector 1, 2, and 3 and the French Sector please report to the Singleton Auditorium in the student quad. Black-kyouju, please report there as well. You have your order."

All at once, the students began moving toward the student center. Yuugi shook his head and continued on his way. He had a meeting with his career counselor. He didn't expected a body to rush through the double doors and into him. Papers and envelopes flew into the air.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Excuse me."

Yuugi stared after the fleeing form of Professor Black. She had gathered her belongings very quickly. The strangest thing was she was wearing a white lab coat and he could have sworn he smelt rosemary and thyme on her. Professor Black was the adviser for English Sector 1 and taught courses such as Western Mythology, Celtic Religion and Traditions, and British Lore. She had no reason to be in the lab.

He then noticed a 9x11 brown envelope by his leg. The teacher must have left it behind in her haste to leave. The surface was void of any address or postage.

"Black-kyouju!" Yuugi called just as she went through the double doors of the student center. Knowing that his counselor would forgive his tardiness, he thought it best to return the envelope to Professor Black as soon as possible.

Domino University had only been built about five years ago. Its buildings and curriculum were modeled after those of American research universities rather than traditional Japanese universities. The smaller auditorium in the student center was usually used for guest lectures or for showing movies.

Yuugi stopped in front of the double doors of the auditorium and listened to the somber lull of the speaker inside. He rested a hand on the cold handle as words drifted through the wooden panel.

"The death of Albus Dumbledore… The war… The British Ministry of… Auror training… Regretful…"

"Excuse me."

Yugi jumped in surprise before turning to face the speaker.

"This wing is closed off right now. I'm afraid you'll have to come back later." The tall foreigner regarded him with an openly suspicious expression.

"I'm looking for Black-kyouju."

"She's busy right now. Look for her later," the foreigner's eyes swept over his small stature again and rested on the envelope in his grip. "Is that for her?

Yuugi hugged the envelope closer to his body, as a familiar feeling hummed against his skin. Something made him reluctant to give up this envelope. "No," he glanced at the door again. "Sorry for being nosy, but who is this Albus Dumbledore that died and what war are they talking about?"

The foreigner grabbed his wrist and gripped it tightly. "Show me your ID."

Yuugi was in an awkward position. The other man's grip hung Yugi's arm in the air. He could feel Atemu rising to the surface of consciousness at this possible threat. He suppressed the spirit. He dug into his pocket and emerged with his ID card. He would handle this himself.

The foreigner stared intently at the card and murmured to himself something in English that sounded distinctly like, "you're not a wizard."

"How do you know about Albus Dumbledore's death? Who told you?"

"I just heard it through the door."

The foreigner gritted his teeth. "That's not possible. How could you hear through the spell?"

"There's magic here?" Yuugi's curiosity got the better of him.

The foreigner cursed. "I can't let you go until I fix this. Just keep still for a second."

Yuugi fought harder against the taller man.

"You know what you're dealing with. Shut up and make it easier on yourself. It'll be much worse if they hear you in there!" The man drew a wooden stick from the inside of his windbreaker. "_Obliviate_!"

Atemu finally broke through Yuugi's restraint and took control of the body.

The foreigner quickly hid the wooden wand and studied Atemu intensely. Yuugi blinked in confusion next to Atemu.

"This wing is closed. You'll have to come back later." The other man turned away.

Yuugi gazed down at his translucent form and then looked over at Atemu. "Did something happen, Atemu-kun? Why are you in control?"

Atemu did not answer. His grip on the envelope simply tightened, crinkling the edges.

...

Monday, 2001 July 9  
3:34 PM, GMT +9:00  
Domino City, Japan

Jounouchi Katsuya cursed and hauled himself over the chain link fence. The 300 dollar camera bounced against his chest. He hoped no harm came to it as he nearly crashed into the pavement after getting his shoelaces got caught in the wires on top. He quickly picked himself up and raced down the narrow alleyway ahead of him.

Jounouchi swore this was the absolute last time he would accept any assignment from Kaiba. They always invariably ended with him being chased and shot at. This time it was much worse. He had stumbled onto something of the magical nature. If half of the Red Dragon yakuza clan seemingly drops dead from the green light shot from a piece of freaking wood held by a blond-haired gaijin didn't constitute as magical, then he didn't know what did.

The aforementioned gaijin was also trailing him and had just blasted the chain link fence Jounouchi had jumped to pieces. The man was also screaming, "Stop, boy!" in English. Jounouchi knew that much English from the summer he spent in New York with Yugi, Anzu, and Honda. He ducked on instinct upon hearing a fairly familiar incantation and rounded a corner.

He dug his cell phone from his pocket and hit the third phone number on speed dial. It kept ringing as Jounouchi leapt over fallen garbage cans.

Someone finally picked up. "Kaiba."

"If I die, I'm coming back to harass you for the rest of your life and afterward. I am not doing this even again, Kaiba!"

"Jounouchi, I assume you have the photos then from this phone call."

"I can't believe the shit you get me into!"

"If your 'skills' with a camera were better, you wouldn't have to come to me for employment."

"Shut up, Kaiba! I didn't call you to get insulted. This is serious. This is bigger then your damn corporate backstabbing. This is magic!"

There was a pause and typing. "Turn left at the next corner and get into the limo waiting at Masahi."

Jounouchi, in the meanwhile, was quite surprised he had managed to survive through far. It looked as if all those years of dodging and dueling with evil ancient spirits possessing strange modern day teens finally paid off. Jounouchi, much to his disdain, followed Kaiba's instructions and turned at the next corner. As Kaiba had said, a black limo was waiting at the corner with open doors.

As soon as he jumped into the limo and slammed the door after himself, a thought occurred to him. "Wait! You placed a fucking tracer on me!" He screamed into the cellphone.

"You don't have to yell, mutt. I'm right next to you." A dry voice drawled in leisure.

He turned around in his seat to glare at the impeccably dressed Kaiba Seto in a neat suit. He jabbed the end button on his cell phone violently before he snarled, "I hate you. How dare you invade my privacy like this?"

Kaiba did not appear impressed. "I only place a tracker on you when you're on the job. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a masochist and I refuse to give the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who has reconnected with his magical roots any excuse to banish me to the ends of who-knows-where. I have a company to run and better things to do with my time."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Glad to know you care."

"Kazeno?"

"He's dead. They all are."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Tell me everything that happened."

He sighed. This was going to take a long time. He was going to be late to his double date with Honda.

...

Monday, 2001 July 9  
9:10 PM, GMT +9:00  
Domino City, Japan

Honda Hiroto glanced at his watch again. It was well past their meeting time. He, as usual, was the only one on time. He tapped his foot impatiently and continued to wait.

The metal gates to the entrance rose and fell. The last of his mechanics and their receptionist trickled out. They bowed stiffly to him and chorused in unison, "Good evening, Shachou."

Honda suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He would have to "thank" Jounouchi for giving that nickname to him. "You guys done for the day?"

"Yea, we're going down to the bar for happy hour. Are you coming?" His best mechanic, not that they weren't all great, asked.

Honda shook his head. "Can't, waiting for the people who think they don't have to be on time."

"Going on a double date with Jounouchi-san? Where to?"

"We got tickets to see the Ashes to Ashes concert."

Their receptionist squealed. "Oh my god! I've been trying to get tickets for months. I'm so jealous."

"Mai knew some people." Honda shrugged.

The roar of a motorcycle alerted him to the arrival of Kujaku Mai and his girlfriend. The navy blue motorcycle Jounouchi and Mai shared was a piece of work. He had personally customized it for them. His employees left him with a "farewell shachou."

"Honda-kun!" The figure riding behind the driver leapt out of the seat and at Honda.

Honda laughed as he caught the flying figure. He watched as the soft violet hair fanned out from under the helmet. He helped his girlfriend to take off the helmet. Nosaki Miho smiled and Honda's heart skipped a beat. It had been a while since he last felt this way around a woman since his breakup with Shizuka.

Mai stepped off the bike. She pulled her helmet off and leaned against the bike. "Where's Jounouchi?"

Honda shrugged. "He's still not here yet."

The older woman placed her hand on her hips. "That boy…" she muttered. "Can't be on time even if his life depended on it. He'd probably be late to his own funeral."

He found it endlessly amusing how Mai still addressed Jounouchi as "boy" sometimes. Jounouchi's habit of unpunctuality had only grown worse over the years. This was especially true since he started taking assignments from Kaiba.

Before Mai could complain anymore, a limo pulled up suddenly next to them. She matched over to the passenger's door and kicked it. "You're late, Jounouchi!" She declared.

A harried-looking Jounouchi emerged from the car. He alternated glares between the Kaiba seated inside and his girlfriend. "What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

Mai simply rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Jounouchi's arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for returning him, Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. "You might want to consider a dog collar, Kujaku."

The blond man sputtered indignantly at the comment. "Come on! How long has it been? Can't you get something new?"

Kaiba's smirked widened. "But it works so well."

Honda glanced at his watch again. "Come on, we're going to be late to the concert at this rate."

Kaiba nodded in a slightly absent-minded manner. "I won't be keeping you then," he threw a meaningful look. "Remember what I said, we'll discuss this further tomorrow."

He reached over and closed the door. They watched as the businessman's car vanished down the road.

"What was that about Jounouchi?" Mai studied her boyfriend through serious eyes.

Jounouchi averted his gaze. "Later, Mai, later."

...

Sunday, 8th July 2001  
1:47 PM, GMT +1:00  
St. George's Hospital  
Wandsworth, London, England

Ryou rushed to meet his mentor in the second medical examiner's room. The coroners had already moved the body they were going to examine today to the room. He frowned. The number of unexplainable deaths in London had risen drastically over the last few weeks. He heard it was like that in many place across Britain today and it unnerved everyone. These bodies were mostly found in the same manner, clothed but occasionally beaten with various lacerations. No weapons were ever found at the scene. This would be the second time he would examine these types of murders.

The strangest thing was how these corpses kept disappearing afterwards. The coroners insisted that the bodies had been returned to family members, but Bakura would find no official record of such. It was almost as if he was the only one who noticed anything strange going on...

"I'm sorry I was late."

Eliot Orwell, one of the best forensics pathologists in Britain and the world, waved his apology aside. His mentor was one of few words when on the job. "Yes. Yes. Just come over here and hand me the oscillating handsaw. I need to extract the spinal cord."

Ryou quickly pulled the medical mask over his mouth and gloves over his hands. When he moved to his mentor's side, he saw that the man had already made his way well through half of the autopsy procedure. After another few minutes of cutting at the muscle, fat, and sinew around the spine, they finally removed the vertebrae. The vertebrae had already suffered from extensive damaged. The disks were dislocated in several places and broken at the weakest point toward the bottom.

"This chap seems to have suffered a lot before death. Most of the others were simply killed." Eliot muttered to himself.

"Can you discern the cause of death?" asked Ryou.

The older man shook his head. "As extensive as the damage to the spine is, it would only have resulted in paralysis of the lower body. He didn't die of blood loss despite the amount of laceration found on his body. There are no wounds to any of his vital organs. I must say I'm stumped once again."

Ryou watched as the man bent over to carefully extract the spinal cord from its crevice. "This is really bad."

His mentor nodded in agreement. "It's very strange. I hear from the coroner that he came in dressed in a strange robe. They didn't find any identification on him and his fingerprints have turned up nothing. They did find a piece of wood clenched in his right hand. He held onto it even in death."

Ryou stared at his mentor. "A piece of wood?"

...

Monday, 2001 July 9  
10:02 PM, GMT +9:00  
Domino City, Japan

They managed to arrive at the concert just in time. Ashes to Ashes was a new and vastly popular rock band from England. While Jounouchi and Honda found their music okay, Mai and Miho absolutely loved them. When they each managed to get a pair of tickets to the band's concert in Domino, they just had to drag their boyfriends along for the ride. There was a lot of standing room as teenagers all around them danced to the sound of the opening act. It was an interesting mix of a concert and clubbing.

Mai threw a death glare at the girl who had danced just a centimeter too close to her man. Jounouchi simply laughed off her jealousy. She found that she was quite prone to this jealously ever since she and Jounouchi had started dated about a year ago. That was also about the same time he started working for Kaiba.

She suppressed the urge to scowl at the thought. She knew Jounouchi was a freelance photographer and still worked for magazines and other medias on the side. She knew that Kaiba sent him out on various assignments. Yes, Kaiba did pay quite well and that pay helped to provide for the nicely furnished apartment she and Jounouchi shared. She, however, never knew or learned of the nature of these assignments. These jobs sometimes called for long hours and Jounouchi came home with various scrapes and cuts. She still remember that time he was hospitalized for a broken leg after jumping from three stories up.

It was strange how Jounouchi started to tolerate Kaiba in their senior year. Then again, that was also the year when Shizuka managed to convince the CEO to go on several dates with her. Needless to say, it went nowhere. Mai didn't like sharing with others, certainly not her boyfriend. It was just strange how she was jealous of Jounouchi being near Kaiba. It sounded ridiculous. It truly did.

He grabbed her hand and dipped her suddenly. She found herself laughing soon. She really didn't have anything to worry about. She really shouldn't worry over trivial matters like that.

"They're about to start!" screamed Miho as she jumped up and down to see over the crowd. Her hand was ensconced in Honda's grip.

Smoke rolled across the stage and Mai turned to say something to Jounouchi. Her words became caught in her throat as she saw the strange expression on his face.

"What is it?"

Jounouchi continued to stare at the stage. "I don't know. It's just a gut feeling. Something's not right here."

The smoke cleared to reveal a strange sight. The members of the band were lying motionless on the floor, wide-eyed and staring at the audience below. A confused murmur rose from the crowd. A single hooded figure stood at the center of the stage, a strange white mask covered the face. He spoke in English and everyone knew instantly this figure was male. His voice echoed through the hall, but he wasn't speaking through the microphone.

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to dust."

The stranger pointed a wooden stick at the lead singer of the band. A foreign word boomed through the air. Mai shivered as a slow feeling of power crept over her, slight, but powerful none the less. This must have been what Jounouchi felt.

The man switched to Japanese. "Death to all Mudoburoodo (1)! The Dark Lord has risen once more!"

Green light swarmed at the end of the branch. Mai found herself trembling. The color reminded her far too much of the light the Orichalcos omitted. Nausea swarmed her and her vision began to darken. Jounouchi wrapped his shaking arms around her. She knew he felt the sickly magic too. They had been exposed to too much magic over the years not to notice.

Another strange word of power escaped the man's lips. The lead singer had been trying to rise to his feet. He too pulled a branch from somewhere. A slight bluish aura enveloped the singer, but was consumed by the sickly green light. Crack, like the sound of a snapping whip! And another magical word resonated through Mai's bones. When the display of colors died, the man in the robes was gone and the singer lay still on the floor with wide unseeing eyes. The other band members were finally freed of whatever held them captivated. The guitarist moved to check the pulse of the lead singer.

It started as a slight murmured shock toward the beginning of the hall before it swept through the crowd like a deluge.

He was dead!

He's dead!

The green mist that lingered about the stage swarmed upwards suddenly to form a ghostly image. It was the image of a gaping skull with a snake coming out the mouth. Someone screamed somewhere and panic ensued.

"He'll kill us all! The Dark Lord! He'll kill us all!"

Mai leaned against Jounouchi for support. Honda looked just as sickly as they did and was trying to support a frightened and shocked Miho. She looked up at her boyfriend. Both of them had no idea what to say.

The crowd surged around them.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

(1) This is the Japanese romanization of a certain word. It's really not that hard to translate back into English.

**Kyouju**- "professor." I noticed Yugi likes to address Arthur Hopkins with this honorfic in the KC Grand Pix arc.

Ok, so I took a lot of cheap shots at America in this chapter. Hey, I'm American too! Face it, we are not the most liked people in the world.

The plotline of this was planned before the ending of YGO manga. Although I always had the feeling Atemu would leave at the end, I had the feeling that it would not go well with most fanfic readers. Okay, it would have been cool if Atemu did stick around for a bit but for the sake of art (yes, art), Atemu should leave canon-wise. In other words, Atemu will be sticking around. You may cheer now.

Yes... Black-kyouju... And no, I'm not going to reincarnate Sirius as a female. She could be related to Sirius or she could be not. You'll just have to wait and see.

My thoughts on characters' occupations:  
**Yugi**- Ok, his was a result of an Iron Chef overdose. I had no idea there were that many Japanese chefs into French cuisine before watching that show.  
**Anzu**- She loves to dance. She studied ballet. She and Yugi are meant to be together. Answer? A French ballet troupe.  
**Jounouchi**- Face it, freelance photography is a pretty good career-area for Jounouchi. It doesn't require a lot of education but you need to be able to act quickly and think on your feet.  
**Kaiba**- Now where would Kaiba be without his company? xD  
**Honda**- I just thought mechanic would fit him.  
**Bakura** (there is no Yami Bakura)- I have a thing with getting Bakura a MD. Bakura is studying to be a forensics pathologist aka medical examiner. He does need a medical degree for that.  
**Malik**- Okay, I have the feeling most people can't even see Malik working. He wanted to be with Bakura and Isis helped him to come up with a solution. So he's working for the British Museum.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Invading Quiet  
Bakura and Malik are introduced to a world they never knew existed. They have been asked to aid the endangered wizarding world with their knowledge of Egyptian magic. Harry and his friends strive to hold their own in this war and Ginny takes a somewhat unexpected but courageous step. McGonagall contacts an overseas operant of the Order of Phoenix for more information and Severus is not happy about it at all.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invading Quiet

The events in this chapter take place sorta parallel to the events of last chapter. In fact, everything that happens to Yugi-tachi in the last chapter was only in a span of a day, the day right after Hogwarts collapsed. Enjoy.

Thanks to Joy for beta'ing.

**Point of Origin**  
Chapter 3 - The Invading Quiet  
By Alecto Perdita  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Shonen-ai and spoilers for all HP books  
Posted: May 31, 2004  
Revised: August 7, 2008  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, Warner Brothers, etc. and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

_A word was secretly brought to me,  
my ears caught a whisper of it.  
Amid disquieting dreams in the night,  
when deep sleep falls on men,  
fear and trembling seized me  
and made all my bones shake.  
_ - Job 4:12-14

Sunday, 8th July 2001  
5:59 AM, GMT +1:00  
Grimmauld Place Number 12  
London, England

Harry fought against the gray haze overtaking his mind. The undeniable feeling of vertigo tugged and pulled at him. He fell ever deeper into the desolate mist… A scream reverberated through the chambers of his mind before it was suddenly muffled by the cold unforgiving stone walls erected by denial. He felt the pressure that pushed at the unseen obstacle that blocked his connection with Voldemort. The overwhelming rage shook the very foundation of the invisible. Ever so carefully, Harry let down that shield and allowed himself to be drawn into Voldemort for the first time in almost two years.

He was floating…floating…staring at the grimy stone of a dungeon ceiling. Drip drip. Water condensed and descended. He twisted in his position in mid-air. How curious that he was not seeing this through Voldemort's own eyes.

A form was chained to the wall. It was hard to see in the dim light of the fire thrown off the fissured walls and shadowed corners. Blood and pain reeked in the air, stank with the scent of dying decay. The woman lied limp in her capture.

"_Crucio_!" The languid voice that spoke the incantation was truly despicable.

She arched her back as if reaching for the heavens to save her. Her voice was broken, raw from torture. Blood running from her wounds like a leaky faucet. There was the heavy sound of metal rubbing against each other and the wall echoed and echoed. Then there was no other sound.

She looked up at him suddenly, with voluminous sapphire eyes. Her uneven complexion was testament to both her long captivity in darkness and natural tan. She looked at him, through him. She stared. Those dry and cracked lips fell open and agape. And he felt her, reaching out to him with an unheard voice.

"Summer's Child, defying thrice fold. Defying law, defying logic, defying death."

Harry felt himself drawn into her this time, into her madness, into her trance.

"Betrayed thrice fold by love, by blood, by grandeur."

He fought to keep a grip over himself, but his fingers were slipping, slipping over winter ice.

"Take these sins and wash our hands clean. Free us of our burden. Offer thyself to the altar and be our sacrificial lamb."

Harry awoke to utter darkness and tangled in sweat-laden sheets. The gray haze stole over his room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in reality. The sun would soon peek over the horizon and offer its deceptively benign grin to the world in the light of another day closer to the end of the world.

...

Sunday, 8th July 2001  
8:00 PM, GMT +1:00  
Grimmauld Place Number 12  
London, England

It had been two days since Hogwarts was reduced to rubble. Harry watched the proceedings of first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since the fall of Hogwarts with a great dispassion. The immobile Dumbledore sat in the corner, staring with unseeing eyes. No, the wizard had not died. Voldemort had done much worse than to kill the man. It was as if the Headmaster's soul had been taken through a Dementor's Kiss. What a frightening thought that Voldemort could now accomplish that on his own.

The numbing feeling that had taken over his life since his vision did little to change his perception of the dilemma facing the world. The wizarding world had fallen into chaos since the collapse of Hogwarts. The people screamed for the Boy-Who-Lived to save them from their terror. Harry was tired, far too tired to deal with it anymore.

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder. He gave Remus a grateful but small smile as the man settled down into the chair next to him.

He looked toward the head of the table, a table McGonagall had transfigured to fit the full convening of Order members. The seat at the head remained abandoned. No one was prepared to take it from Albus. The essential players were all seated to the right and left of the power chair, arguing on strategies and tactics. Most disturbing was how the ranks of the Order fell through without Dumbledore. The man had held the Order together and too many of its secret to himself. All the members were at a loss as to how to face the coming days.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the "junior" members were seated in chairs lined against the kitchen wall. They would have no say in these proceedings. He turned away from the table to observe his friends. Hermione was far too busy trying to get her laptop to function in the magically laden atmosphere. Ron looked somewhat hopeless as he watched the adults argue back and forth. Only Ginny met his eyes, full of confidence and warmth.

He rose to his feet slowly, watching as Remus' grin widened. His insides seized with a sort of fear he had never felt before.

"Quiet."

His voice was far too low to be heard over the clamor of the adults. He cleared his throat.

"Silence!"

He had put all his force, mental and magical, behind the command. Pots and pans fell off the kitchen walls and more instruments jumped from the cabinets. Mrs. Weasley threw him a dismayed expression. Harry could only brush it aside. The other arguing adults, the most avid of them being McGonagall and Snape, turned to glare at him with a mixture of reproach and surprise.

Harry could feel his voice quiver as he spoke. He shouldn't have done that, but what's done was done. "With all due respect, we're getting little done by arguing. We might as well just save Voldemort," a few in the room shifted uneasily at the mention of that name. "The trouble and present ourselves for him and the Death Eaters to slaughter."

"And I suppose, Mr. Potter," drawled Snape. "That you, in all your infinite wisdom, would know how to best rectify the disaster at hand."

"No," Harry whispered. "I don't but anything would be better than this. You're squabbling like children without any thought as to…"

Hermione chose to speak up at that moment. "Harry's right. What consensus have you been able to reach since you've all got here?" she was greeted with no reply. "I would think the most logical first step would be to figure out how Voldemort did what he did. We know that he's acquired some new power, but what?"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Very good, Hermione. I have no doubt that there will be others such as Minerva and the Ministry to deal with wrapping up the loose ends. We are not here to worry about the state of wizarding mindset. We are not here to play psychologist to the people's psyche. That is not our purpose. We are the Order of the Phoenix. No matter how much Albus tried to hide it, we are a militant group formed to combat the Dark Lord and his organization."

Just a glimpse of the wolf's feral nature shone in those amber eyes. "We must be just that."

Many of the Aurors in the room murmured quietly in agreement.

Remus continued. "Our purpose is also intelligence as no war can be fought successfully without it. We must remember our function. It is division of labor. We must play our part in this war."

Harry grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him to his feet. He ignored the curious glance the man threw him as he drew Remus toward the table. He pulled Remus pass the rank of Ministry officials, Aurors, and Unspeakables eyeing them with suppressed admiration. He drew him pass the Hogwarts head of Houses and Hagrid eyeing them with uncertainty. He felt Remus' steps slow as they reached the seat at the head of the table.

"No, Harry, don't."

"Someone has to keep the peace at these meetings. Just think of yourself as a mediator if you get uncomfortable." Harry smiled softly and all but shoved Remus into the chair.

His godfather stared at the table full of people before him with bewilderment. Somewhere from the back of the room, someone, Harry suspected Ginny, began clapping. Soon the whole room followed, except for Snape, who simply turned away with an expression of unmitigated disgust. His professor would never get over his dislike of either of his godfathers.

Remus reached out to grasp and squeeze Harry's hand. "I can't do this alone."

Harry squeezed back. "You're not going to. **We're** not going to."

He desperately wanted to believe that was true.

...

Monday, 9th July 2001  
11:21 AM, GMT +1:00  
Grimmauld Place Number 12  
London, England

Severus hated being idle. It was the one quality that he despised most in both his students and his colleagues. He was more than idle. He was trapped, by any and every side. His days as a spy for the Order were over. He absently caressed the scar that his former Master had so graciously left on his left cheek as a reminder. The Dark Mark burned against his skin steadily. The Dark Lord would not allow him to forget his betrayal.

Minerva, in her misguided affections, wished to protect him from his inevitable doom. Moody, in her never-ending paranoia, still believed him to be on the Dark Lord's side and acting. Between the two of them, Severus was under house arrest indefinitely. It was annoying not to be allowed to act. At least they had the decency to set up a temporary potions laboratory for him.

"Egypt, I'm certain of it."

Severus could feel the bile rising in his throat at the mere sight. Granger and Weasley huddled over Granger's laptop, stealing small kisses when they thought no one was looking. He couldn't believe that he had been put to working with Granger to discover exactly what the book the Dark Lord had been carrying was. The Gryffindor know-it-all of all people… He may as well just save the Dark Lord the trouble and kill himself now. He wasn't sure how much more of this humiliation he could take.

He shifted in his seat by the fireplace and rearranged the large tome on his lap. He looked over at the pile of thick leather-bound books to the side of the armchair. He had gone through most of the Black Library in just the last few days. Nothing, he had turned up with nothing. They had little to work with other than Weasley's insistence that the symbol on the cover of the golden book was of ancient Egyptian origin. It was quite the shame that Bill had been the one to be captured. The elder Weasley would have been a great deal more helpful than the rest of them.

Granger had come up with the brilliant idea that they weren't looking in the right place. After all, the magic the Dark Lord had utilized was not any that they knew of. It would be just like Granger to find interest in such an impractical and useless subject such as Magiology. Magic was simply magic as wizards practiced it. Severus loathed the way that…foreigners viewed magic as an art form, making it little more than unnecessary pomp and ceremony. Magic was a science.

He tried not to think of the conversation he had with Minerva after the meeting. It had been most unpleasant. To think that _she_ would be called back… He tried not to think of the chaos that would ensue. He did not think she would want to come back, but she would, if simply out of the duty she owed to Albus. He was not sure if he wanted her to come back. Were they ready to face each other again?

Frustration and anger boiled over in him. Weasley and Granger were not helping his mood either. Neither was Potter, who wandered in and out of the room periodically on "breaks" from his training. Severus refused to allow himself to be controlled like this anymore. He may have owed a Life Debt to James Potter, but that have been repaid through watching out for Potter's miscreant son for seven years now. He owed a Life Debt to Albus Dumbledore, but Albus was not there to make use of it now. He was not going to be held here.

He stood suddenly, and Granger and Weasley looked at him strangely. He closed the book in a not so gentle manner. He dumped the tome back onto the seat and approached the fireplace. He reached for the Floo powder kept on the mantle. In light of the recent events, the Order would not be able to bring new people into headquarters with Albus out of commission. They instead installed a limited and private floo at Grimmauld Place Number 12 to certain locations. The floo was closed at all times unless activated by certain magical signatures such as Minerva's or his. Floo had never been his favorite method of travel, but it would do to get him to his destination.

"Professor…"

Granger…

"You can't leave, Professor McGonagall-"

Severus cut her off. "I am well aware of what Minerva said. I see little use to being here at the moment. I would very much rather attend to my House and those who need me. If Minerva wishes to know where I am, you may tell her I am with Draco Malfoy."

"But-"

Severus heard nothing else as he threw the powder into the flames and declared, "Safe house number one." He managed to step out of the fireplace with the little dignity he felt he was left with. Draco immediately rushed into the room with his wand drawn. Severus nodded in approval. Even though the safe house was warded, one could never be too careful.

"Sir."

"Draco."

"I'll get some tea."

The boy rushed out of the room. Severus frowned. There was something different about Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure if it was just the manner in which the boy carried himself or something more. He shook his head. Then again, the boy had never been allowed to act as he would have for most of his schooling years. Severus knew about the Imperious curse Lucius Malfoy had kept his son under since the first year. He recognized the symptoms of one kept under a long-term Unforgivable.

Severus gazed around the room. Safe House Number One was a muggle flat somewhere in London. The furnishing was sparse as it had hurriedly been established for Draco. Other safe houses were established also, but they thought it best to keep Draco Malfoy in his own and not with anyone else. Draco could not hide at Grimmauld Place Number 12 with him since their Secret Keeper, Albus, was out of commission. Not that a great number of the members of the Order wouldn't have already prohibited such a move as to allow the son of a well-known and convicted Death Eater into their headquarters.

Draco returned with a tray of tea just as Severus settled down into a chair at the small parlor table. He watched the boy pour out two cups of tea with meticulous care. Draco would not meet his gaze. It would take much time for him to get used to this new Draco Malfoy.

"How have you been passing your time?"

"I've been reading mostly. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to bring me some books," Draco paused as if to think for a second. "How's Potter?" He finally sounded like Draco Malfoy again.

Severus scowled at the thought of the boy. He lifted the tea cup to his lips and sipped. Draco shifted uneasily in his seat again. "Mister Potter is as well as he can be. He pulled quite the stunt at the meeting last night, putting Lupin in Albus' seat. Lupin, indeed," Severus sneered and took a moment to revel in his hatred for the werewolf. "I expect that show of unmitigated Gryffindor quality means the boy is suffering no ill effects."

He watched a small smile spread over Draco's cherry red lips. "Potter would do something like that."

Severus swore he heard a hint of veiled fondness in the blond boy's voice. Draco continued to watch the steam rise from his cup. He had yet to touch it.

"And Weasley? He did survive the attack, correct?"

"I regret to inform you that Mister Weasley has survived to breed future generations with Miss Granger to continue to annoy us. May I ask why the sudden interest in the Golden Trio?"

Draco did not answer him. He continued to stare at the table, the floor, anywhere but at Severus.

"Draco!"

Still no reaction.

Severus frowned. It was almost as if Draco had relapsed into his Imperious state.

"I just thought that Potter would be really upset if Weasley hadn't survived… When will I get to see him again? Potter, I mean…"

He grabbed Draco's chin and forced the boy to meet his gaze. It was far worse than Severus had originally suspected. The dilated pupils… The shortness of breath… The flushed cheeks… The high body temperature… Severus' eyes widened in shock and he jumped back. His chair clattered to the floor with a loud thud.

"Morgan's Curse (1)! You're Amoured with the boy!"

Draco only hung his head in shame.

...

Monday, 9th July 2001  
11:27 AM, GMT +1:00  
Grimmauld Place Number 12  
London, England

Harry leaned forward to rest his chin in the palm of his hands as his arms were propped up on his knees. He wasn't really sure what he was doing sitting across from a comatose Dumbledore. He regretted to say that there was little lost love between the two. Ever since Sirius' death in his Fifth Year, their relationship had only become more strained. While he was resigned to obey Dumbledore, no matter how begrudged the manner, Harry found it too hard to care for and admire the elderly man as he once did.

He wasn't blind to the fact that Dumbledore was an important piece in this game of war. While Harry had the utmost faith in Remus, he knew that Remus' affliction would always be viewed with fear and disgust. All it took was a few whispered words and other members of the Order could rise up in revolt against Remus.

"Headmaster, sir," Harry hesitated for a moment. "If you can hear me, please give us a sign."

Silence stood firm in the room.

Harry sighed. The tide of the war had literally turned overnight. The collapse of Hogwarts entailed consequences that reverberated throughout the world. One thing that Harry had been surprised to learn of was that there were Order members in other countries. It wasn't until now that he finally comprehended what an international problem Voldemort was coming to be viewed as. In America, a senator, who catered to both the Muggles and magical folk, had been "assassinated." The lead singer of the British rock band, Ashes to Ashes, was killed by a Death Eater wannabe in Japan. Harry couldn't help but wonder about the extent of Voldemort's organization in relations to their own.

He stood and walked over to the Black family tree hanging on the opposite wall of the room. He ran his fingers down the silver threads, digits hovering briefly over Sirius' burnt name. He quickly turned his attention elsewhere. It would always be too difficult to think about Sirius. He searched for the name that had caught him by surprise last night…

Silka Black…

Harry had been surprised by Snape's reaction to the name. His tone and his facial expression was one composed completely of venom, hate, and disgust. It was mind-boggling to Harry that Snape could hate someone even more than himself and his father and Sirius. This was the oversea operant that Harry and Remus had learned of last night after the meeting. She was also one of the few and foremost researchers in the field of magiology and was currently teaching at a combined Muggle and Magic university in Japan. McGonagall, and Remus later agreed, that her expertise would be useful in researching Voldemort's power and devising a way to combat it.

"She may stay in whatever rural backwater she has been hiding in for the last few years. I shan't have her back here in Britain!" Snape had snarled before he stormed out of the room after another heated debate with McGonagall.

McGonagall had assured Harry that Silka Black bore no relations to Sirius Black or to the rest of the Black family. He couldn't help but wondered if she was the daughter of another ostracized son of the Black clan. The tapestry was magical and recorded all the births of the Black lineage. He could not find what he was looking for though. He could find no Silka Black.

...

Tuesday, 10th July 2001  
12:34 PM, GMT +1:00  
The British Museum  
London, England

Severus scowled at the muggle clothing he was forced to dress in. He felt bare without his robes. Granger, on the other hand, looked far too comfortable for his liking. To think…he had been reduced to working with Granger. The thought would have been hilarious if it had not been so true. Yes, he was bitter. Then again, bitter would be the understatement of the millennia.

"Professor? Are you feeling fine?"

His scorn only deepened. How dare the little know-it-all bint try and act like she was concerned? Another part of his mind reprimanded him for being so unnecessarily harsh of opinion. However, it was hard to be of sound mind and cheer when the Dark Lord had marked it open hunting season on him.

"I'm perfectly fine, Miss Granger." He snapped.

He turned back to stare at the entrance of the British Museum. He did have to admit that the architecture was a perfect example of Greek revival style. The courtyard was swarming with people. The only fact that made it all the worse was it was tourist season. Not only were there obnoxious school brats, but also ignorant and boorish Americans tourists. He suppressed the urge to groan in frustration.

"Now the sooner we're done with this, the sooner I can get out of these atrocious excuses for clothing."

Granger smiled faintly at him. He turned away from the sickening sight.

"Of course, Professor."

They made their past the guards at the entrance and into what was called the Great Court. Over them, they could see the bright blue sky through the glass window. The noise in the lobby was a quiet lull, but one that echoed more louder than thought possible. Severus waited as Granger flipped through the papers for their meeting place. He noted with slight interest the large library situated in the circular room just a hundred feet in front of them.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"We can access the office via the landing in the East Stairs."

"Who are we meeting with again?"

"Malik Ishtar of the Department of Ancient Egypt and Sudan."

Ishtar… Ishtar… Why did the name sound so familiar?

After about nine minutes of fighting with the crowd, Severus found himself in the quiet office of the Department. He left Granger to deal with their appointment and the receptionist. The reception room was decorated much like a travel agency. The walls were plastered with posters of landscapes from Egypt, of pyramids and the Sphinx. One curious poster showed a stone tablet depicting a battle between two figures. Over one of the figures was a dragon, but it was not of any species that Severus could recognize. It was labeled "Prayer to the Dead."

"Professor?"

He turned back to his former student. "Let's get going then, Miss Granger."

The receptionist led them to the office at the end of the hallway to their left. She opened the door for them and told them to wait in the office for Mister Ishtar. Severus found it odd that the receptionist would allow strangers to wait in her employer's office without supervision. Upon entering the office, Severus realized they were not alone. A strangely familiar white-haired man stood by the window behind the desk. It wasn't until that man turned around to face them that Severus remembered exactly who this man was.

"You?"

Severus stared impassively at the other man's shocked expression. The other man tried to get his composure under control.

Granger stared curiously at him and the other man but knew better than to ask questions.

"Malik Ishtar, I presume then?"

"Oh no," the man shook his head. "I'm Ryou Bakura, please call me Ryou. Malik should be back soon, I hope. Please have a seat."

Granger appeared to have taken a sudden interest in Bakura- Severus refused to acknowledge him as Ryou. "Ryou, that sounds like a foreign name. You're not British, are you?"

The office door flew open with a bang before Bakura could answer the question. As Severus had thought, the other man, the one with the gold-tinted hair and lavender eyes from that day, came bursting into the room. "I'm so sorry, Miss Granger. I had family business to take care of."

This new arrival, who just had to be Malik Ishtar, looked up at Bakura in surprise. "Ryou, what are you doing here? Don't you have class right now?"

Ryou nodded. "I was leaving the flat for class when the post came. We have a letter from Atemu-kun."

"Pharaoh? Not Yuugi?"

Pharaoh... Now that was an odd name to call someone...

Bakura shook his head.

"I have great news! Rishid's awake! I knew moving him to St. George's was a good idea."

"That's wonderful, Malik. Maybe we'll get some clue as to who took Isis-san now."

"He kept babbling about a book when I went over to see him though. The doctors are worried that the coma might have idled his brain."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Severus could see Granger take on a rather thoughtful expression. She seemed to have made some revelation. It annoyed him, but he hoped she would share soon. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

Bakura must have noticed Severus' annoyed expression because he approached Ishtar and planted a soft kiss on the other man's cheek. "That's great Malik, but you should attend to your guests first."

Ishtar took off his suit jacket and tossed it over the back of his seat. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he seated himself down at the table and glanced at his boyfriend while patting his lap. "Want to sit?"

Bakura shook his head with a slightly scandalized expression.

Granger actually smiled at the couple. She pulled out her papers again and laid them on the table. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. I'm Hermione Granger and this is my professor, Severus Snape."

Severus sneered at the two, but they didn't seem put off by his attitude one bit. Perhaps his glare was no longer as potent as he thought.

Ishtar nodded. "I am Malik Ishtar and this is my boyfriend, Ryou Bakura."

"The Head of your department told me you would be the man to see if I wanted an artifact identified."

"Of course, do you have the photographs you mentioned in your email? I'm very interested in seeing what you have today."

"Right here."

These weren't real photographs. Minerva and Filius had constructed them with magic and the memories of those who had been there that tragic day. Granger handed the photos over the Arabic man.

Ishtar took the photos gingerly. His eyes narrowed as he saw the object depicted. "The Book of Millennium Magic…"

Granger practically leapt out of her seat. "You recognize it! Can you please tell me about it!"

Ishtar threw the photos onto the desk. His posture went rigid and screamed of hostility. "I see who you are now." He made a move toward the top drawer of his desk.

Severus drew his wand before the other man could even touch the handle of the drawer. "Don't move."

Bakura stared at Severus in shock. "A wooden stick… Like the ones with those corpses!"

Ishtar smirked. "I don't think that'll do much."

"Professor, don't!"

"Silence, Miss Granger. You have no idea what you've gotten us into."

"I would say the same for you!"

The Arab dodged the jelly-leg hex Severus threw at him and retrieved a gold-colored wand from his drawer. He raised it and pointed it at Severus. "Drop it." His voice sounded oddly more powerful than ever before.

Severus found a strange sense of detachment overtake him. It was familiar. Then it hit him. This was what the Imperious curse felt like. He felt his grip on his wand slacken though it did not leave his hand. He fought to maintain control over his own self. He would not lose.

Ishtar narrowed his eyes further. "Don't bother fighting it. You'll lose in the end. Drop your weapon now."

"Malik, stop. This has to all be a misunderstanding."

"Don't you see, Ryou? The book. Rishid was talking about the Book of Millennium Magic. Isis was kidnapped in connection with the book. That was what Rishid was trying to tell me. And then these people show up in my office asking about the Book. They did something to Isis."

Granger shook her head furiously. "No, we did nothing of that sort to Miss Isis. We want to know about the people who kidnapped her too. We're not your enemies."

"Quiet." Ishtar aimed the wand at Granger and threw her off her feet with an invisible source. He turned his attention back to Severus. "Do as I say. Drop it."

"_Stupefy_."

Ishtar had to break concentration to dodge the latest spell. Severus took this opportunity to tackle the other man. They rolled across the floor, trying to gain dominance and disarm the other.

"Enough!"

Severus suddenly found himself pinned to the wall of the office, surrounded by a golden aura. He saw Ishtar was in a similar situation next to him. His wand, as well as Ishtar's weapon, was lying on the floor. He looked over the where the usually docile Bakura was glaring at them. Severus recognized the large pendant he had seen the man wear at the bar. The pendent was also glowing the same golden color and when Severus thought about it, Ishtar's weapon had also been glowing with the same color.

"Miss Granger, do something if you please."

Granger had the audacity to shake her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I think we should listen to what the other party has to say. We both know something the other needs to know. We need to know about the Book and Mister Ishtar needs to know who took his sister. Our situations are inevitably intertwined."

Bakura gave Granger a grateful look. "Finally, another logical person in the room. Now, children," Severus growled at being addressed as a child. "I'll let you down if you promise to play nice with each other. That means no magic or fighting. Understood?" Bakura threw a glare at each of the men stuck to the wall.

"And I'll be holding these." Granger bent down and picked up both Severus' and Ishtar's wands.

"No!"

Granger's fingers hovered just over Ishtar's weapon.

Bakura snatched up the golden wand quickly. "I'm sorry, it responds negatively to anyone, but Malik's energy signature and mine."

Another thoughtful look overcame Granger. "I see."

Severus hated this trapped feeling. He didn't understand what kind of magic these two men were using. They didn't require incantations of any type. The only magic he knew that could be performed without the use of an incantation was Animagus magic. "You can let us down now, Mister Bakura. We have much to discuss."

And Severus' magic certainly didn't linger and corrupt the very air like theirs did.

...

Tuesday, 10th July 2001  
12:00 PM, GMT +1:00  
The Ministry of Magic  
London, England

The day Snape and Hermione went to the British Museum to consult with Muggle Egyptologists (there were many in the Order that disapprove of this, but Hermione could be quite persuasive when she needed to be), Remus accompanied Harry, Ron, and Ginny to the Ministry of Magic. Though the building had been severely damaged just about a year ago, the staff left behind was quick to rebuild the essentials. Harry and Ron had long applied for Auror training and they planned to go with their plan. Ginny had seemed to have followed along for no other reason than boredom.

They were seated in Ron's father rather small office. The Minister of Magic in Acting was pacing across the rug in front of where the four were seated. Ron rarely saw his father so agitated. He thought he may know the reason. While the entire Weasley family was involved in the war and the Order of the Phoenix, he would be the first to be so close to the actual combat, so close to the front line.

His father wringed his hands as it was his nervous habit. "Boys, I can't say I entirely approve of this."

Harry spoke. "With all due respect, Mister Weasley, we don't need it."

Ron had to nod in agreement.

"Yes, yes, I know, but…I can't help but worry for you boys. Harry, you know you're like a son to Molly and me."

"Dad, we've been training for this since our fifth year. We're not like Hermione, we can't just sit around and do research. We have to do something, proactively." Ron insisted.

Remus sighed. "I can't say I like this idea much either. For one, it places Harry too out in the open. Ron is right however. They are adults now. It is their choice to make."

Ron watched as his father dragged his palm down his haggard face. "Yes, I know. Very well boys, your training schedule starts promptly next Monday with the other new recruits. You will Floo here from Grimmauld Number 12. I better not hear about the two of you pulling anymore stunts."

Ron smiled rather sweetly up at his father. "You know we'd never do anything to make you worry like that, Dad."

He watched as Remus hid his amused grin behind a slight cough.

"I see Fred and George are starting to rub off on you now, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Dad, not the middle name!" Ron groaned. He absolutely despised it, more than Snape could ever hate Harry (and that was saying a lot). "Anything but the middle name!"

His little sister simply rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "No one thinks you're cute, Ron."

His best friend then had the gall to join in. "I don't know, Hermione might disagree with you there, Ginny."

Ron felt his face turn beet red. "Shatup."

"Children." Remus warned though his eyes twinkled with a sort of bemused light.

Ginny turned with a suddenly grave expression toward their father. "Dad, I've been thinking real hard about what I would do with my time since Hogwarts is…no more."

"Now, Ginny," their father spoke with a hint of warning in his tone. "We spoke about this already. You're going to finish your last year of school at Beauxbaton. You're leaving next week to get adjusted to France."

"I know, Dad, but…" Ginny looked down at her shoes for a few moment before lifting her resolved gaze upwards. She squared her shoulders and spoke with a confidence that spoke of his little sister's growth over the last few years. "Minister Weasley, I would like to request special permission to join the Auror training program."

"Ginny!" Ron leapt up from his seat. He would have almost sworn he was getting auditory hallucinations if he thought his sister to be completely incapable of pulling a stunt like this.

His father's ears turned red, whether it was from the rage or the pure audacity of his daughter to make such a demand. "I can't allow this. As your father-"

Ginny would not let their father finish that sentence. "I'm not asking you as your daughter. I'm asking you as a trained witch with O's on every one of my OWL. I'm not asking you as my father. I'm asking you as the Minster of Magic. I hope that you will grant me this request."

Their father opened his mouth to rebut, but the words never had a chance to leave his mouth.

"No, Dad. I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing. Like Ron said, research is good and all, but that's Hermione's thing. I need to do something, Dad. I'm certainly not going to have you send me to France to keep me out of danger. I'm a Gryffindor too. I can't just stand by and watch my friends and loved ones fight without me. I have to be a part of this. I know you just want to protect me and all, and don't give me that 'you're-the-only-Weasley-girl-born-in-several-generations-now' crap. This is what I have to do."

Ron stared at his sister. He had always known she had a bit of a forceful personality (understatement there), but he would have never thought she could be so bold. Harry appeared to find her recklessness admirable, but that admiration soon gave way to a look of fear that Ron had become all too familiar with in the last two years.

"Ginny, I know you want to help and all but maybe your da is right. France is safer. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry muttered.

She smiled brightly at all of them. "Don't worry. You trained me after all, Harry. Don't you have faith in yourself as a teacher? You taught me more than six years of Defense Against the Dark Arts did. Besides, who's to say that France isn't the next to fall after Britain? I may as well die with my loved ones if the world is to end."

"Don't say that." Their father's voice sounded far too harsh- too tired to Ron's ears.

"Dad, I'm not changing my mind."

Ron watched the battle of will between his sister and his father. He already knew that his sister would be the winner of this match. Weasley women were always known to be a stubborn force, even the Weasley men fell before their intent.

"Very well, you will start Monday. You better not expect any special treatment because of your age."

A look of triumph swept over her face. "I wouldn't dream of it, Dad."

Their father sunk back into his chair, as if wanting the cushions to swallow him. "You do realize that your Mum will have my head for this."

"Don't worry, Dad. I can handle it," she peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I could always just tell her that Ron was what happened to her favorite china."

He winced.

Remus and Harry laughed, and a small smile claimed their father's lips.

...

Tuesday, 10th July 2001  
1:25 PM, GMT +1:00  
The British Museum  
London, England

"Wizards?" Malik raised a skeptic eyebrow. "And witches?"

Ryou smacked his boyfriend's arm lightly. "Don't mock them. It's entirely possible."

"Sorry, but I just thought about weird beard old men with pointy hats and sparkly robes." Malik snickered.

Ryou sighed. His boyfriend could still sometimes be so immature after all these years.

"He has it half right." The dark man called Severus Snape muttered.

Miss Hermione coughed. A light flush stained her cheeks. "Where do we go from here? Under protocol, they go to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"Don't be naïve, Miss Granger. The Ministry hardly has the time or resource to deal with this foolishness currently." Mister Snape snorted.

Malik leapt up from his seat. "Now look here, no one is touching my memories with a ten-foot pole." He gritted his teeth.

Ryou leveled a stern look at Malik. "Malik, sit down. We haven't even fully heard them out yet. They have their reasons."

Malik plopped back down in his seat.

Mister Snape seemed to favor him with an approving eye. "Thank you. It is good to see some Muggles have sense."

"Excuse me, Muggles?"

"Non-magical people," Miss Hermione supplied and then hesitated. "Though it would seem that term would not exactly apply to you…"

"So you're telling me that some evil villain named Voldemort kidnapped my sister," Ryou could tell that Malik was increasingly becoming more agitated. "And that she provided him and his little organization with the power to destroy a school full of children. Isis would never do that!"

Miss Hermione quickly moved to correct the assumption. "We never said it was of her own free will. We have a spell, an Unforgivable prohibited by law, that can…brainwash someone."

"Much like your wand." Mister Snape regarded the Millennium Rod lying on the table with wary suspicion.

"That's not possible," a dark shadow fell over Malik's eyes. "Isis, she's immune to that sort of thing. She's stronger than that."

"That's beside the point. You have no idea what kind of power we hold." Mister Snape snarled.

"I could say the same for you." Malik growled in return. "Get out."

"We-"

Malik would not let the young woman finish. "Get out of my office!" He jumped to his feet and pointed at the door.

Ryou pulled at his boyfriend's other arm. "Malik, stop."

"We cannot just leave. You know too much already." Mister Snape remained firmly seated.

Ryou shivered. Those eyes were so black…so cold…so hard… This man was dangerous in the sort of way his dark personality had been.

Malik grabbed his Rod and pulled the dagger from its sheath. "Get out now. You heard me before."

Mister Snape rose slowly to his feet as Miss Hermione said something frantically at his side. He pulled that wooden wand out again. "You will find it unwise to threaten us."

Miss Hermione looked vaguely surprised, perhaps at the mention of "us."

Malik growled in return.

Ryou sighed. He was tired of watching two egos clash. "Sit down."

Both men glared at him for his intrusion, though Malik's was considerably softer.

Ryou placed all the force of his will behind his next words. This was not the time to be fighting each other. "Both of you. Now.'

The two other men slowly lowered themselves back into their chairs. Ryou leaned back into the comfortable chair that Miss Hermione had…what was it again?- transfigured for him.

"Look," Ryou paused to choose his next words carefully. "It seems that we are in mutual need of each other's help. We need you if we are to get Isis and the Book back, and you need our knowledge of ancient Egyptian magic."

Mister Snape snorted. "I refuse to believe that we will not be able to attain this information elsewhere. It would seem to be to your benefit to…work…with us."

Malik laughed. "Besides Ryou and me, there are only three other people on this earth that can tell you anything about that Book. Your Voldemort has already taken my sister. One of the others would simply have you shot if you even mention magic in his presence. He's hardly who he used to be anyway. And the last…I wouldn't let you within a hundred mile of him."

Ryou tugged desperately at his boyfriend's sleeve. "We have to help them. We have to get Isis and the Book back. If he finds out how to make…" The thought was too horrifying for Ryou to even finish. "There could be dozens, no, hundreds more tragedies like Kuru Eruna-" He stopped abruptly but he knew that Malik could hear the unspoken, "There could be more like me," lingering in the stagnant air.

Malik's face suddenly fell. Those lavender eyes were so much darker than their usual tenderness. Ryou wondered if his beloved was remembering all the pain he suffered through to be able to- to be worthy of, as silly as the term seemed, using the Rod's powers. It broke Ryou's heart to think that other innocents may be forced to pay the same price as they had for the benefit of a madman.

Ryou felt Malik squeeze his hand, though he wasn't sure if it was for comfort or to reassure.

"What do you need from us?" Malik muttered in defeat.

Ryou glanced back down at the desk, to where the letter from Atemu remained unopened. He bit his lip.

...

Tuesday, 10th July 2001  
5:04 PM, GMT +1:00  
Grimmauld Place Number 12  
London, England

"Muggles?" Minerva narrowed her eyes.

Hermione shook her head. It seemed that none of the discussions she would take part in today would go right. "No, they're not ordinary Muggles. They have powers too, different then ours, but power nonetheless."

"Yes, I know you and Severus can attest to that face, but we have no idea as to their agenda or anything else about them." Minerva's frown deepened.

"I ran Muggle background checks for both of them. They're both clean except Mister Ishtar has a few dodgy spots from when he was younger." She frowned. She best not tell them exactly what those offenses were because there would be those who would see them as anything but minor.

"Where are they now?" Remus asked as he leaned back further into his chair.

"We could not allow them to simply leave after we had disclosed so much information. I placed them in Safe house one with Mister Malfoy." Her former potions professor spoke up for the first time since they had returned to Grimmauld Place Number 12.

She winced. Mister Ishtar had not been happy with the thought of being basically locked up anywhere at all. She was very glad that Mister Bakura had been there to calm his boyfriend down. She had her suspicions that Mister Bakura might have been the one to change Mister Ishtar when they were younger.

Remus paused. "Are you sure that was wise?"

"What would you have me do?" The tone's cutting edge was as sharp as a knife. Hermione winced. "House them at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione licked her lips nervously before she spoke, "I'd think it'd be best to move them here."

The quiet lull of conversation died away.

"Here?" Minerva scowled. She obviously wasn't in favor of the idea.

"And how would we accomplish that? Albus is our Secret Keeper. He is in no condition to pass any Secrets onto them."

Professor Snape always knew how to make her feel uneducated and unintelligent. She fell silent. She had not thought about that. Then a thought struck her out of the blue. "They can come through the Floo network."

Another pause of silence enveloped the room.

She continued. "The Fidelius charm is meant to hide a location from others and thus making it inaccessible through secrecy, but it does nothing to actually ward that location."

Remus looked genuinely impressed by her deduction. "That might just work."

Minerva muttered something inaudible under her breath and paused. "I've never heard of a Fidelius charm in combination with the Floo network until we tried it. No one has ever tried this so it may work..."

Snape glared at her and she felt like a First Year again, being knocked down a few pegs. "I must insist that Mister Malfoy be moved here as well."

"But-" she protested.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You are no longer in school, Miss Granger. House prejudice is most unbecoming of you. Mister Malfoy has already proven his innocence under Veritaserum. He genuinely wishes to aid us. He will be much safer here, where I can watch him. And I can monitor him for..." he trailed off as he looked to Minerva.

A strangely disconcerted expression flashed across Minerva's face. "Yes, of course, that...issue..."

Remus nodded and he too looked slightly concerned in Hermione's eyes. "Yes, that would probably be for the best."

She looked around, bewildered. What had she missed?

...

Tuesday, 10th July 2001  
6:39 PM, GMT +1:00  
Grimmauld Place Number 12  
London, England

Draco stared at the new room he would be staying indefinitely. He was surprised to say the least, when his former Head of House came bearing news of his move. He had never expected to be let into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Mad-Eye Moody had given him the expected morbid and paranoid speech. That man would never trust a Snape, much less a Malfoy.

He wondered how the two other men, Ryou and Malik as he was allowed to address them by, that had only been with him in the safe house for a few hours were settling in. They were strange men, but watching them together...they made him feel jealous. They represented a possibility that would never be his.

A familiar hatred, like acid, rose within him. His father...his father who had cursed him with this life... The man thought that if he made his son Amoured with Harry Potter that his father would be able to make him concede to the Dark Lord. He knew better than to believe anything his father said. He had spent most of his seven years at school under Imperious, watching like a dissociated observer the havoc he wrecked upon others. The burden of the guilt toward those he had hurt so badly would forever weigh down his soul.

So here he was, hiding away from the world, from his father...from Harry Potter. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to chase the thought of the other boy- man out of his mind. It was…humiliating to be trapped in the intricacies of a love potion and lust spells as he currently was.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He stopped for a second to wonder who would come looking for him. Professor Snape perhaps? He fixed up his mask and donned it. He could not afford for anyone to see him so weak and vulnerable.

"Come in."

Draco took a deep breath to hold the mask in place before he turned around to face whoever it was that had come to confront him. His heart leapt into his throat without a second thought. Harry Potter closed the bedroom door after he stepped into the room. Draco knew his mask had just crumpled to pieces. He would never be able to hide anything from Harry Potter ever again. The seemingly raw honesty of his emotions was both a new and uncomfortable sensation. The vague thought, somewhere along the lines of his father having completely destroyed him, skirted across the back of his mind.

"Malfoy." Harry sounded so strangely polite and distant.

"Potter." It was a wonder that his mouth was working at all.

They simply stood and stared at each other. Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. It was a movement Draco was familiar with. He swallowed. Didn't Harry know how bloody gorgeous he looked like that?

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out something. As the other boy stepped closer, Draco's breathing became all the more erratic. Harry opened his hand to reveal the silver signet ring Draco had previously spelled to be a portkey.

"I just came to return it. Thanks, I guess." Harry's voice was completely neutral. There were no hints to any more positive or negative feelings.

Draco turned away. It was becoming far too hard to breathe. "No, keep it, Potter. As my gift to you, as a token of our truce."

"Truce? Why?"

Draco had always known that Harry would ask that question if they both managed to miraculously survive. In all honesty, he hadn't expected to survive the raid on Hogwarts. He had thought that his father would personally execute him for his treason. But now faced with his current dilemma and Harry's question, he didn't know what to do.

"I…I couldn't let you die."

It was the simplest and most honest answer he could give.

"Why though? Why would you care about what happens to me, Malfoy? After all that shite you put me through for the last seven years?"

Draco could hear the anger rising in that rather powerful voice. He suppressed the wince. He turned around to face Harry again, watching as more of that frustration crept into the contours of the boy's face.

"What you saw and knew of me for the last seven years was nothing but lies. I know about the prophecy too, Potter. If you die, then I'll never be free of the Dark Lord. I refuse to serve a halfblood maniac."

Harry made a disgusted expression. "All to save your own arse as usual, Malfoy? Why am I not surprised?"

He didn't try to correct Harry's assumption. He was well aware of all the things he had done to alienate Harry and his friends. He would have to slowly win their trust and build upon it.

"I'll be watching you, Malfoy. I still don't trust you, no matter what you said under Veritaserum." Harry turned away and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind his back.

Draco took deep breaths to calm his raging heartbeat. Harry's anger was so brilliant. He was drawn towards him like a moth to a flame.

"I love you."

The quiet words lingered in the air with a tender and sweet note. He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the canopy. The room was dark, swarmed with shadows of his past and future. He was staying in the same house as Harry Potter. He would continue to get the chance to dine with Harry Potter.

Draco dragged a hand down his face and groaned. He had already tried to fight these feelings. Whenever he thought he had a handle on his emotions, all he had to remember were those bright emerald eyes and his control would shatter. Merlin, he was pathetic…

...

Friday, 13th July 2001  
4:47 PM, GMT +2:00  
Théâtre Toursky  
Marseilles, France

Mazaki Anzu cursed softly as she missed her cue and then tripped. The music came to a sudden halt and the other ballet dancers around her turned to glare at her. She climbed to her feet, careful of her tender ankle. She had nearly twisted it in the last practice. She apologized to the rest of her troupe before the director and the choreographer called for a ten minute break.

Anzu sighed as she leaned back against the wall, taking the weight off her ankle. She sipped the cup of water that one of the stagehands was distributing to the dancers. They had only a few weeks of practice before the new show for the Marseilles-based division of her troupe, the Ballet National de Marseilles, opened. She did not play a very major role in the production, but she valued the experience more than anything.

Her mind, however, was just not there these days. She was too excited about Yuugi's arrival next month. They had only gotten to see each other a few times over the last few years, but they kept in touch mostly through phone and email. She was glad to see that their relationship had not fallen apart because of the distance between them. She knew how much Yuugi loved Domino and the fact that he was willing to come to Marseilles to be with her was unbearably endearing. She only wished that she didn't have to take Yuugi away from his beloved Domino.

That just reminded her that she was having dinner with Bakura and Malik this weekend. That was one good thing about being in France. She was just across the channel from two old friends. They switched off each month, finding time to meet with each other in either Marseilles or London. She went to retrieve her cell phone. She would have to call them and remind them. They could both be so terribly absent-minded, so wrapped up in each other and their work.

She dialed Malik's cell number first, simply to banter with the man briefly. The phone rang five times before it forwarded her to his voicemail. She frowned. He probably had his phone off. She called Bakura's cell next. No response and she was talking to the voicemail once again. She dialed their apartment number and got their answering machine. She glared at her cell phone. They were never hard to reach, if only keeping their cell phones on to get calls from each other.

She paused to think for a moment. Malik should still be at work at this hour. She scanned her list of contacts and clicked on Malik's work number. It ran three times before someone picked up.

"Malik, I've been trying to call you for the past few minutes. What the hell are you doing?" Anzu scowled in her native Japanese. It felt good to be speaking her mother tongue again.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you speak English?" said the female voice on the other end.

"Oh," Anzu quickly switched to English. Living in New York really did have its advantages. "I'm sorry, but is Malik Ishtar there? I need to confirm an appointment I have with him tomorrow."

There was silence and all Anzu could hear was the harsh breathing of the woman on the other end.

"Mister Ishtar…he's disappeared…along with Mister Bakura… No one's seen or heard from them for three days now."

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

(1) Morgan Le Fay. Hehe, apparently Snape curses by Morgan.

I'm terribly sorry for screwing over Draco's character... Can you find it in your heart to forgive little old me?

CC Questions, would be much appreciated:  
1. Was my attempt to override the Fidelius Charm too obvious? Too implausible? Too increative?  
2. Is the timing of the events too hard to place? Should they be made more obvious? Perhaps by actually labeling the sections by time and date?  
3. Any problems with characterization? Any plotholes?

All reviews appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Foreign Magics  
Atemu knows that something is amidst now. Yugi might not retain any memories of his encounter with the foreigner but he did. He makes up his mind to confront the English professor, Silka Black. As a result, he is only drawn deeper into struggles of a world he has perhaps always known of or never could have imagined existed.


	5. Chapter 4: Foreign Magics

**Point of Origin**  
Chapter 4 - Foreign Magics  
By Alecto Perdita  
Beta'ed by: Joy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Shonen-ai and spoilers for all HP books  
Posted: May 24, 2005  
Revised: August 7, 2008  
Email: alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, Warner Brothers, etc. and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Alecto Perdita.

* * *

_Fear followeth after thee, thy terror is upon his two arms. Embraced art thou for millions of years by their arms, go round thee mortals, thou smitest down the advocates of thine enemies, thou seizest the powers of darkness by their arms._  
- Chapter XVII of **The Book of the Dead**

Tuesday, 2001 July 10  
4:23 AM, GMT +9:00  
Yugi's House  
Domino City, Japan

The seemingly innocent envelope lied on the table. Atemu sat at Yuugi's desk, staring at it and half-expecting it to move on its own. He glanced back at his aibou's sleeping form barely hidden under the scant layer of sheets. Yuugi had absolutely no memory of his encounter with the brown-haired foreigner earlier that day. Atemu knew it was magic, but it was not the likes of which he had ever encountered before.

He looked back at the envelope. He opened it and set the stack of paper on the desk. It appeared to be nothing more than photocopies of a story about some literary witch named Morgan Le Fey. He would have believed it so, had it not been the obvious feel of magic around it.

He tried to force it to reveal its secrets, but the magic would not give way under his force of will. For a second, it felt as if the spell might give way, but it only flickered and remained resolutely in place.

Atemu sighed and pushed the papers away. He reached for Yuugi's keys and jumped out of the chair. He was overdue for his nightly venture into the world.

"Good night." Atemu muttered and Yuugi tossed in his slumber.

When Atemu locked the door to the shop, he couldn't help but muse about how far he had come along in this strange world. Ever since the duel he and Yugi had fought each other in years ago, he had gained a strange new freedom never imagined in all his millenniums of imprisonment. He shook his head and walked away from the Turtle Game Shop.

He headed straight for the local shrine in Domino, which was Atemu's favorite part of the city. It was comforting to be near buildings, and beings of spirituality and religion. There was still at least an hour or two left before dawn, so no one was up yet- not even at the shrines.

Atemu stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the archway entrance of the Hirata Tenjin Shrine. There were strange tales told about this one shrine, but these stories only started about two or three years ago. By-passers again and again had caught a glimpse of what appeared to be the strange apparition of a man. He was described as a foreigner with long black hair and a body physique that was so thin that it was almost skeletal. Yet in all his nights of "haunting" this district, he had never encountered such an illusion. It wasn't that Atemu did not believe in the possibility of ghosts, because he was almost one himself.

After a moment's consideration, he began to climb the stairs. The sounds of the modern world became more and more distant as he ascended. The stairs and the trees that lined on either side gave way to the wide stone path that led up to the shrine's main building. Standing under the shrine's torii, he studied the moonlit scene before him (1).

This wasn't the first time Atemu had visited a shrine. He had visited many shrines since he first came into existence in Domino, but especially this one. Yuugi and his family were quite adamant about partaking in the proper New Year rituals at this shrine.

Taking a second look around, he saw that everything was closed and stored away. The wooden shutters were drawn and locked around the various buildings. There were still a few hours before anyone would be up and about. He smiled when he reached out with his senses to feel the delicate tendrils of what he had come to think of as Japanese magic. It was far more subtle than his native type.

Atemu sighed and turned back. He should be getting back to his aibou now. He froze, however, when he saw the haggard form of a tall man standing where no one had been before. He could only stare at the thin and ragged form, taking in the details of the long but ill-kept hair and pallid skin.

The stranger stepped forward and Atemu fell back, his hand reaching up for his Puzzle. He said something that Atemu couldn't understand. It didn't sound like Japanese at all. The man continued to advance on him, becoming progressively louder and more frantic. A sudden gust of wind swept back the hair from the face and Atemu could see the wild expression in gray-blue eyes. He immediately drew a wall of power to separate himself from the man. He hoped that would be enough of a deterrent. He had no intention of hurting the man, even if he did appear a bit deranged.

Just as the man's shoulders slumped, Atemu saw his chance. He tore past the man and down the stairs. He could still hear the man screaming gibberish after him. It was only until he was halfway home that he realized he had encountered the so-called ghost of the Hirata Tenjin Shrine. No, that hadn't been a ghost, but a spirit like himself…

...

Tuesday, 2001 July 10  
12:10 PM, GMT +9:00  
The Acqua Rossa restaurant  
Domino City, Japan

Jounouchi tapped his fingers impatiently against the tabletop. He glanced around at the elaborate environment of the restaurant. He didn't understand why Kaiba insisted on meeting here and why the bastard was late as well.

"Sir, are you ready to order?"

Jounouchi rearranged his grip on the menu and propped it up more. "No, sorry, still looking."

He trained his eyes on the menu until he was sure the waiter was far away. He sighed and dropped the menu flat on the table. He wasn't going to order anything unless Kaiba was paying. A meal here was enough to pay for a month's rent. He leaned back in his chair, tipping it precariously onto its back legs, and crossed his arms over his chest. He checked his watch again. Kaiba was over ten minutes late.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Jounouchi declared aloud.

"You're all bark and no bite."

Jounouchi hung his head back to look up into the face of Kaiba who was standing over him. He lurched forward and his legs of his chair slammed against the hardwood floor with a harsh sound. "About time, Kaiba-yaro, I'm not exactly dressed for this kind of place." He gestured toward his casual attire consisting mostly of denim.

Kaiba walked around the table and sat down across from Jounouchi. The waiter was back again and Kaiba ordered without even looking at the menu. The waiter looked questioningly toward Jounouchi, but he just shook his head and contented himself to his glass of water.

"Well?" He snapped as Kaiba unfurled his napkin and spread it over his lap.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You're the one that called me."

"I want to know about yesterday," he growled. "Guys just don't drop dead when sticks are pointed at them and sticks don't usually shoot out green light either."

"What makes you think I would know why then? You know how I feel about this _magic_," Kaiba spat out the word like it was something foul. "I don't see why you haven't call Yuugi about this. He's the one who has been possessed by the spirit of a three thousand year old pharaoh."

"Look," Jounouchi slammed his hands down on the table and the vase of flowers to the side tipped dangerously before resettling into its place. "It started with your assignment. You had me track Kazeno to gather evidence that he was selling your technology or laundering funds. Some blond-haired gaijin stormed the party and killed them all before coming after me. I lost him, went to the Ashes to Ashes concert, where some robed freak wearing a mask killed the lead singer in the exact same way. You tell me these events aren't related in any way!"

Kaiba gave him a disgusted look. "Stop rambling, mutt. We're in a respectable establishment right now. I can't take you anywhere nice, can I?"

Jounouchi sputtered momentarily in rage. "I just want answers, Kaiba! I _know_ that was magic. I felt it clearly at the concert and so did Mai. It felt almost like the Orichalcos." He stared down at the table.

They both became quiet as the waiter brought Kaiba's order to the table. Jounouchi could tell that even the waiter noticed the tense atmosphere around them. He waited as the other man picked up his fork and took a bite off of his dish.

"It was more than just the Red Dragon."

Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba in surprise.

"The fact that you uncovered some of Kazeno's shady dealings with the yakuza was just a bonus. Kazeno has been in touch with a gentleman from England who has shown a suspicious interest in Kaiba Corporation's funding into Egypt."

"You mean the money that's been going to Isis and her 'research'." Jounouchi muttered.

"Just say it as it is," Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Isis is looking for a way to permanently disable the Millennium Items' powers."

"I can't believe Yuugi and Atemu agreed to that."

"Jounouchi, you saw first-hand the kind of power and destruction those Items are capable of," Kaiba's voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke of those strange events from years ago. "They've outgrown their usefulness now that Atemu has recovered his memories, so it's best we find a safe way to dispose of them, lest they fall into someone else's hands. That would be the last thing any of us needs at this point."

"Do you think some gaijins found out about the Items or what Isis was trying to do? Is that why she was taken, but no ransom note was issued or anything."

"It's possible," Kaiba set his fork down. "Before she was taken, she told me she was on the verge of a breakthrough."

Jounouchi stared at the brunette in horror. "What in the world is going on here?"

Kaiba dumped his napkin on the table and stood, "I don't know, but we have to stop it at its roots before it's too late. We need to talk to Atemu and Yuugi now."

...

Tuesday, 2001 July 10  
12:40 PM, GMT +9:00  
Used Bookstore  
Domino City, Japan

Yuugi browsed through the shelves and shelves of old used books. Even though he was going to be in France, he would still be seeing Bakura and Malik and it was only right to get them both presents. He wasn't sure what to get for Malik, but he was sure that Bakura would enjoy any number of these books.

It was a small shop nestled between two larger buildings. Yuugi had almost missed it at first as his eyes slid straight from one building to the one on the other side. He made note to bring Bakura here the next time Bakura and Malik came back to Domino for a visit.

He trailed his fingers over the various leather-bound spines. One book, in particular, caught his eye. The English title must have been misprinted, but it looked interesting. He plucked it off the shelf and flipped through the pages, occasionally mulling over the strange and somewhat grotesque illustrations included. He began to think that Malik would enjoy this one more.

His cellphone rang suddenly and Yuugi received a few glares from a few other patrons of the shop. He gave them all an apologetic look before looking at the caller I.D. It was Jounouchi calling.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"Where are you?" The blonde asked over the line.

Yuugi frowned. He didn't know what was going on, but it sounded serious if Jounouchi's current tone of voice was any indication. "I'm buying gifts for Bakura-kun and Malik-kun."

"Just get over to Kaiba-yaro's office right now. Me and Kaiba need to talk to both you and Atemu." And Jounouchi hung up.

Yuugi pulled the phone away from his ears and frowned at it. Something was definitely wrong. He pocketed the device and placed the strange copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ back on the shelf.

...

Tuesday, 2001 July 10  
1:36 PM, GMT +9:00  
Kaiba Corporation Main Office  
Domino City, Japan

Kaiba watched as Jounouchi paced furiously back and forth across the carpeted floor of his office. It was almost as if the blonde was trying to wear a hole in his floor. The other man was acting like a caged dog, unable to sit still for just one second.

_Magic_, Kaiba thought in disgust. He was never going to be able to free himself from that rubbish. He knew magic to be something true, but he despised the way it sought to control his life now. He was the head of the world's leading innovator in technology. The Priest Set had been someone from lifetimes ago and whatever wisps left lingering about were better off buried in the sands. He would deal with it as it arose because otherwise, he would never be free of the past's taint.

Just as Jounouchi looked down to check his watch yet again, the telecom buzzed, "Seto-sama, Mutou-san is here to see you."

"Send him in," Kaiba barked. The sooner all of this was straightened out, the sooner he could get back to his regular work.

Yuugi appeared out of breath when he came through the double doors of his office. He leaned against one of the couches to catch his breath before greeting them, "Good afternoon, Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba scowled. "I don't have all day."

Yuugi nodded and sat down at one of the couches facing his desk in a u-shape. It had been strange to watch Yuugi grow over the years. In fact, on the few occasions he did see Yugi's other self nowadays, he was always surprised to see how the Pharaoh was shorter than Yuugi. Jounouchi followed Yuugi's example reluctantly and sat down next to the strange haired man.

Yuugi's gaze moved back and forth between Kaiba and Jounouchi, "Is something wrong?"

"Yuugi, have you felt anything strange lately?" Jounouchi began.

Yuugi furrowed his brow, "Strange? As in?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. "What he means is have you or that spirit of yours felt any magic in the last day or two?"

The blond shot a glare at him.

"Not really," Yuugi paused as he glanced to the side and his eyes glazed over.

Kaiba leaned forward in his seat. That expression usually meant Yuugi was communicating with the dead Pharaoh.

Yuugi looked back over at Kaiba before closing his eyes. As the image of Atemu standing by Yuugi's side came into existent, Yugi faded just a bit. When the man opened his eyes again, both he and Atemu were translucent. Kaiba had to look away, even if it was only for a brief second. It looked far too much like two ghosts were in his office. As moved his gaze away, he noticed the image of the Puzzle around Atemu's neck. Even though Yuugi had ceased to wear the Puzzle for years now, it still appeared on Atemu without fail.

"Someone is using magic at the university." Atemu declared.

Yuugi sighed. "I was hoping that Atemu-kun was just being paranoid, but…" he looked toward Jounouchi.

Atemu folded his arms across his chest. "When I finally broke through Yuugi's restraint, there was nothing I could do to block the magic and Yuugi's memory of the last five minutes before then vanished."

"Why did they erase your memories?" Jounouchi jumped to his feet.

Yuugi frowned and looked down at the carpet. "I was just trying to return the envelope that Black-kyouju dropped."

"Black-kyouju?" Kaiba straightened in his seat.

Yuugi nodded. "Silka Black is the adviser for Domino University's first English Sector, the one that sponsors study aboard for students from England. I've never taken any of her classes, but I think she's with the History department."

"Someone stopped Yuugi from following Black into the auditorium," Atemu continued. "There was supposed to be some sort of silence spell around the auditorium, but we could still hear bits and pieces of what was said inside."

Kaiba tapped his fingers against the surface of his desk. Was it all just a coincidence? "What did you hear?"

Yuugi was crestfallen. "I can't remember."

"I remember," Atemu declared and Kaiba locked eyes with the Pharaoh. "They were talking about some man's death, some British ministry, war, and training."

"So the common link here is England." Kaiba mused.

"Common link?" Yuugi asked. "What's going on?"

Jounouchi looked toward Kaiba, silently asking for permission. He nodded in assent.

"I was on an assignment for Kaiba yesterday," Jounouchi began.

Atemu shot at glare at Kaiba, but the brunette just ignored it. He was well aware of how the spirit felt about him using Jounouchi for such risky ventures. He didn't understand why Atemu insisted on worrying. Kaiba usually ensured that Jounouchi returned in one piece- at least in the important places.

"I came across some blond-haired gaijin that killed a few bastards with a stick and green light."

"You mean a wand?" Yuugi interrupted.

"Uh...sure. I tripped up a trash can so he found me out, but I was able to escape. He kept on screaming after me in English and I'm sure he was throwing more magic after me. I was just lucky I wasn't hit by any of them. I don't know if I would be here talking to you if I did. I managed to get away. I went to the Ashes to Ashes concert with Honda, Mai, and Miho afterwards. The lead singer of the band was also killed in the same way as the people I saw earlier, with a wand."

"But I saw the papers this morning! They said the lead singer had a heart attack right in the middle of the concert," Yuugi protested. "They never mentioned anything about magic or strange green light."

Jounouchi glared at the carpeted floor. "That's because a group of robed guys showed up with wands too. The crowd was too large for them to control so a number of us, including me and Mai managed to get away."

"But what about Honda-kun and Miho-chan? Weren't they with you?" Yuugi gnawed nervously on his lower lip.

"I managed to catch both of them earlier this morning. They were perfectly fine though, but they didn't remember what happened last night, even though they were right there with me!" The blond turned suddenly and punched the wall.

"Jounouchi!" Kaiba barked.

"That's very possible," Atemu interjected. "They've already proven to have to ability to change memories."

"Can we return to the matter at hand?" Kaiba growled. He really didn't want to hear anymore speculation about magic or conspiracies. "You can whine about your absent-minded friends afterward. Ashes to Ashes is a popular rock band from England."

Yuugi's eyes light up, "And Isis-san disappeared along with an English bank employee."

"This Black-kyouju, is she British as well?" Atemu asked. "Somehow all of this originates from and relates to England."

Yuugi nodded. Kaiba simply rolled his eyes. Did Atemu really need to state the obvious? They had all figured that out for themselves.

Atemu turned fully to face Kaiba and he met the crimson eyes without hesitation. "Did you feel anything strange last Saturday, around three in the morning?"

Kaiba stared down at the table. He knew he must have been up at that time, but he couldn't remember what he was doing. Looking up at Atemu again, his eyes caught sight of the stain in the carpet not far from where Atemu was currently standing. "Yes, I was still working and I had gone to get a cup of coffee. I stumbled for no reason and spilled my coffee. It felt as if my heart had dropped into my stomach and then into the sole of my feet. I didn't understand why that happened."

"So you felt it too, but only a bit." Atemu muttered.

"Felt what?" Jounouchi asked.

"Dark Magic," Atemu met Jounouchi's eyes solemnly. "It was the backlash and even though I pinpointed its origin halfway across the world, it was still very strong. I didn't know if I had been the only one who felt it."

"But Kaiba-kun felt it too. Who else would have?"

"Bakura and maybe even Malik. I wrote them both a letter and they should have received it by now."

"A letter?" Kaiba smirked. "There are faster ways to contact people nowadays, Pharaoh-sama."

Atemu just glared at Kaiba.

"Should we call Bakura-kun and Malik-kun then?" Yuugi exclaimed. "To warn them?"

"I doubt we'll have to worry about that now," Kaiba declared. "Our first order of business is to establish what is going on here in Japan and its connections to England. I think our best bet is to investigate this Silka Black. I have the feeling that she may have some answers for us. I will look into her background."

Kaiba didn't like the sound of where all this was heading, but it was inevitable. He clenched his fists tightly. Whatever was happening, he sure as hell wasn't going to allow his company to be dragged down with it.

...

Wednesday, 2001 July 11  
1:24 AM, GMT +9:00  
Yugi's House  
Domino City, Japan

Atemu glared at the envelope. He was even more determined to break the spell after the discussion in Kaiba's office.

He hadn't told Kaiba, Jounouchi, and Yuugi the complete truth. What he and Kaiba had felt wasn't just Dark Magic, but magic that was far too similar to that of the Millennium Items. Isis had been taken for a reason. Just like there was a reason for Rishid, the only eye witness to Isis' kidnapping, not waking up even though there was nothing physically wrong with him.

Gathering his resolve and magic, Atemu attacked the spell around the envelope and its content with renew fervor.

...

Wednesday, 2001 July 11  
10:15 AM, GMT +9:00  
Domino University  
Domino City, Japan

Yuugi sighed as he stepped out of his French class and looked down at the pile of work in his arms. By the time he resettled in Marseilles before September, it would be the new school year in France. However, that also meant he would be leaving in the middle of Japan's school year. It was just a no-win situation.

"Oi, Yuugi!"

He looked up and was surprised to see Jounouchi coming toward him. "Jounouchi-kun? Why are you here?"

"Kaiba sent me with the information he found on Silka Black."

Yuugi couldn't help but raise any eyebrow. He never thought he would live to see the day that his best friend would be willing to run Kaiba Seto's errands.

Jounouchi scrunched his face. "I know what you're thinking, but I'd be out of the loop otherwise. I rather know what's going on."

Yuugi just nodded. "Let's find an empty classroom to talk."

They found an empty room just down the hall. He followed Jounouchi into the room and closed the door. He looked down at the knob and found no lock- he had known there wouldn't be a lock. Yet he had the paranoid urge to prevent others from entering and overhearing their conversation.

He set his papers and books on the table and sat down across Jounouchi. The blonde tossed a manilla folder across the length of the table. Yuugi opened it to find a copy of Silka Black's birth certificate on top. Underneath were various other legal documents, including her teaching credentials. Kaiba was thorough, if nothing else.

"Silka Black, age 26, currently a professor and an administrator at Domino University. According to her papers, Black was born in England and came to Japan as a student in 1993. She's been with Domino University since it first renovated itself into an American-style research university five years ago. She got her Ph.D. here and became a professor three years ago and has been charge of English Sector One since. She's also a licensed third-grade priestess at the Hirata Tenjin Shrine (2)."

Yuugi looked up from the papers as he felt Atemu stir in interest. He was surprised by the last piece of information. His family and he frequented the Hirata Tenjin Shrine but he had never seen a foreigner as a member of the clergy there, much less Black-kyouju. "I wasn't aware they were willing to take foreigners as priestesses."

Jounouchi was just continued to frown as he considered the documents before Yuugi. "She's the first foreigner to become certified in the Japan mainland. There was a lot of opposition against it, but her governmental support in both the English government and some parts of the Japanese government were strong."

"Oh…"

"That's about it though," Jounouchi continued. "When Kaiba dug further into her past, like where she lived in England and where she went to school, he couldn't find anything. The British government didn't even have her birth certificate. It was as if she didn't exist before coming to Japan."

"That's impossible though…" Yuugi muttered.

"The only explanation Kaiba could come up with was that Silka Black isn't her real name. I can't think of any other reason for this. She must have made up her identity."

Yuugi's eyes widened in horror, "But how? She couldn't possibly get away with something this big."

"That's not all. She's going back to England this Saturday, indefinitely."

"She resigned?"

"No, it's even weirder. She's been granted a leave of absence by the president of the University himself. International collaboration is the reason put in the paperwork. She has her job waiting for her whenever she comes back to Japan."

"What is going on here?" Yuugi muttered.

...

Wednesday, 2001 July 11  
5:06 PM, GMT +9:00  
Yugi's House  
Domino City, Japan

"Call me back when you're available." Yuugi sighed and placed the phone back on its cradle.

He had called Bakura's cellphone, Malik's cellphone, and the number of their apartment, but no one picked up. He couldn't reach them online either. He couldn't help but worry, even if he knew his fears were unfounded. He had resorted to just leaving a message on their answer machine.

Before Yuugi could walk away, the phone rang. Had Bakura and Malik received his message that quickly? He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Pharaoh?"

Yuugi pulled the phone away from his eyes and looked down at it in disbelief.

Atemu materialized at his side, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head before speaking into the phone again. "Rishid-san, is that you?"

"Yuugi-san, is that you?"

"Rishid-san, you're awake!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"You have to talk with the Pharaoh immediately," Rishid said urgently. "I told Malik-sama yesterday, but I didn't remember until now."

"Remember what? Is this about Isis?"

Atemu tugged more urgently at Yuugi's control. He looked at the former Pharaoh and sighed before acquiescing.

"Isis' friend, Bill Weasley, was visiting with her when she was taken. It was three Englishmen holding them both captive when I got there. I believe the blonde one with the wand was in charge. I tackled him down and his wand started glowing green. I think he was going to perform a spell, but stopped when Isis threatened to kill herself. He threw some other spell at me and I lost consciousness."

"Do you know what they wanted?" Atemu asked.

"Pharaoh… Isis said something about a book. I didn't understand what she was saying at the time, but I understand now. She was talking about the Book of Millennium Magic. Whoever kidnapped Isis has the Book."

Atemu heart seized and his hands went numb. The phone fell to the ground. No… The Book of Millennium Magic should have been lost eons ago…

Yuugi grasped the spirit's arm, "Atemu-kun, what's wrong?"

"No…"

...

Thursday, 2001 July 12  
1:03 AM, GMT +9:00  
Yugi's House  
Domino City, Japan

Atemu glared furiously at the envelope lying on Yuugi's desk. He was going to break this spell if it was the last thing he did. The Book of Millennium Magic had fallen into the hands of heinous Englishmen- the same people who had denied the sanctity of his people's tombs and pilfered them. Who knows what these people would do with the Book? They didn't understand the powers contained in that Book and the power would be even more dangerous in their ignorant hands.

This Silka Black was going to be the ones to give him an answer. He knew full well he had to approach her in such a way that she couldn't deny his words. To do that, he would have to break this spell and prove his own abilities.

He had been attacking the spell for more than two nights now so it should have weakened somewhat. He held his hand over the envelope and searched for any flaws or kinks in the spell's weave, but he couldn't find any though.

Atemu placed all his force of will behind his voice and hissed in his mother tongue, "Open."

A hole in the spell's weave appeared and appeared to take in his words. The spell flickered for a second before re-stabilizing itself.

He clenched his fists tightly and growled, "Reveal your secrets, I, the Living Horus and the Dead Osiris command you."

The hole appeared again and his command was absorbed into the spell's fabric again. The spell collapsed suddenly, but before Atemu had the chance to rejoice, it came back twice as strong. He bent over the desk until his nose was almost touching the desk. If he squinted, he could see the golden traces of his magical commands now interwoven into the spell.

Atemu stopped and began to wonder. "Release."

His commands glowed and struggled to break free of the spell, but couldn't. The hole in the weave appeared again, absorbed his command, and incorporated it into the fabric.

He noticed something about the hole in the spell weave. It was a very distinct shape and all his commands had taken a shape as well, but his commands all fell through the opening. It reminded Atemu of a keyhole, but what was the key?

He took another deep breath, "Release." He seized his command and molded it into a shape that he thought would fit the opening. He felt something click when it was inserted into the hole and watched as the threads of the spell unraveled before his eyes. He waited for a second, but it didn't return.

Atemu opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. It wasn't the photocopies he had seen before. It was in a completely different language- English, if he remembered correctly.

It took him a few minutes to process the bolded title on top of the first page. He didn't really understand what it meant, but he had all the evidence he needed to confront Silka Black tomorrow.

...

Thursday, 2001 July 12  
1:36 PM, GMT +9:00  
Domino University  
Domino City, Japan

Atemu made sure Yuugi wore the Millennium Puzzle before he left that morning. He had no real idea of whom or what he was dealing with, but he was going to use everything to his advantage. In retrospect, it was a pity the Millennium Rod was with Malik. It would have proven to be useful in this situation.

Atemu waited in the small waiting room adjacent to Silka Black's office for the secretary to give him the go ahead. Since Yuugi wasn't and had never been in any of her classes, he had to make an appointment with the secretary the day before. Atemu noted the rather bland interior of the waiting room as Yuugi fidgeted next to him. He wanted to reassure his aibou, but he was sure he would just appear crazy talking to thin air.

The door to Silka Black's office swung open and a haggard foreigner scurried out of the office. He was clutching a piece of yellowed paper close to his heart as he thanked the professor profusely. Silka Black smiled gently and gave the younger man a pat on the back. For a second, the foreigner looked as if he wanted to hug the professor but thought better of it in the last second and shook her hand furiously instead.

The previous appointment quickly left the office, leaving the professor to stare at Atemu instead. "Mutou-san? Please come in and have a seat."

Atemu marched into the office and felt a slight bit of apprehension as the door closed behind him. The first thing to catch Atemu's attention was the subtle undercurrent of foreign magic. Grasping at the faint strands of spells, he was able to confirm they were the same sort that had protected her envelope. He took a quick glance around her office and noted it was slightly larger than some of the offices of Yugi's other professors. It also looked empty and then Atemu spotted the boxes filled with documents and folders against the wall to his right. Her desk was mostly cleared except for a opened parcel and what Atemu assumed was Yuugi's academic records.

He sank into the surprisingly comfortable chairs facing Silka Black's desk and waited for the older woman to engage him in a conversation.

She flipped through a few pages of Yuugi's records and made a few notes. "You're considering changing your area of concentration to anthropology, Mutou-san?"

Atemu smirked, "I'm particularly interested in the legend of King Arthur, especially the figures of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey. What do you say, Black-kyouju?"

She reached up and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her petite nose. Atemu noticed her eyes were a chalky shade of gray, like moonlight filtered through a dusty screen. She was tapping her pen against her tabletop before an unpleasant grimace crept over her lips when she raised her gaze to meet Atemu's eyes. "It's rather late to be considering this now. Your records show you've been previously interested in anthropology, but you switched to French. While it's possible…" her words trailed off as her gaze slid down Atemu's chest to focus on his torso.

Black drew her thin lips into a taunt line and Atemu watched as several emotions warred visibly in her eyes. He wasn't sure what held her attention so readily. He looked down and realized that hole-burning gaze was on his Millennium Puzzle. He toyed with the Puzzle idly and watched as her pupils follow its movement.

"Is something wrong?" Atemu asked.

Her teeth briefly caught her bottom lip, "May I inquire about the origins of that pyramid pendant around your neck?"

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow. "This old thing? Why?"

"It's Egyptian, isn't it? Do you know how old it is?" Black leaned forward over the desk as she prodded. "May I see it?"

Atemu peeked at her from under hooded eyes. "Your sudden but avid interest in my Puzzle is slightly alarming."

Her lips thinned again in disapproval. "I assure you it's purely professional in nature, Mutou-san. It is some sort of puzzle?"

He tossed the envelope she had dropped a few days ago on her desk. "I have no interest in these types of games, Silka Black. I think it's time we both showed our hand."

Yuugi gave an alarmed cry and tried to grab Atemu's arm. "What are you doing, Atemu-kun!"

Black narrowed her eyes and reached under her desk to retrieve a long wooden stick. Atemu felt the level of power in the room rise considerably. She waved her wand over the envelope and whispered a word in a foreign language. She gave Atemu one last suspicious glare before pulling out the contents of the envelope. "This is the copy of my latest research paper I misplaced a few days ago. My privacy spell is broken. How?"

Yuugi glanced nervously at him before he started pacing back and forth across the office. Black couldn't see Yuugi, but Atemu couldn't keep his eyes from following his aibou's movement. When he returned his attention to the woman across him, he saw her eyes become momentarily glazed over. It was only for a few seconds and she appeared as lucid as ever afterwards.

She raised her wand again and performed a few complicated hand gestures as she said more foreign words. Reaching out with his senses, Atemu could tell her magic meant no harm, but was actually protective in nature. In fact, it felt a bit like the spell he had broken on the envelope.

"Another protection charm?"

"Tell me, Mutou-san. You are obviously not who you appear to be and you know I am not who I appear to be. But what exactly are you?" Black made a show of twirling her wand in her fingers, making her threat obvious.

"I was hoping to ask you the same question, Black-kyouju." Atemu's hands reached for his Puzzle in preparation against any attack she might choose to throw at him.

Black's eyes narrowed and her hands stilled. With one hand still holding onto her wand, she reached into her open parcel. She slid several photos across the table. "Maybe you can tell me what this is? It has the same symbol as your pendant."

As Atemu suspected, they were photos of the Book of Millennium Magic. "Yes, I know exactly what this is. I want to know what really happened at the Ashes to Ashes concert on Monday."

"I can't say." Black barely suppressed the sneer.

Atemu threw the photos back onto her desk and stood. "Neither can I then."

She didn't try to stop him when he marched out of that office.

...

Friday, 2001 July 13  
11:52 PM, GMT +9:00  
Yugi's House  
Domino City, Japan

Yuugi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbled into the living room. Frustrated by Atemu's actions in Black-kyouju's office (Atemu had refused to discuss the situation at all with Yuugi and locked himself away in his soul room instead), he had taken a long nap after a packing for hours afterwards. The summer holidays were going to start next week and he was leaving for Marseilles next Saturday, so he needed to get everything together as soon as possible (3).

He wondered where his grandfather and his mother were at this hour. Atemu said the phone had already been ringing for a few minutes when the spirit woke him up to answer it. He grumbled. He didn't see why Atemu didn't just answer the phone. He climbed onto the couch and glanced at the caller ID. He straightened up when he was it was Anzu that was calling. Yuugi couldn't help but smile then. This was why Atemu had insisted he pick up the phone.

"Anzu?"

"Yuugi! Is that you?"

He frowned. Anzu sounded almost shaken. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Bakura-kun and Malik-kun! They've gone missing too!"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

(1) Torii is the traditional gateway that all Shinto shrines have. It is an architectural symbol that separates the outside secular world from the spiritual world on shrine grounds. For photo, please see www . onmarkproductions . com / html / shrine-guide-2 . shtml # gate

(2) The Shinto priesthood of Jinga Shinto (Shrine Shinto, a sub-division of Shinto, for more information, see www . jinja . or . jp / english / s-4 . html) has six grades: the Superior, the First, the Second, the Semi-Second, the Third, and the Fourth. Ranks above the Semi-Second are only given to those who have served in shrines for over twenty years (though there are exceptions). Women have been allowed into the priesthood since after World War II but the majority of the priesthood is still male to this day. Please note there is a difference between a female priest (priestess) and a miko (shrine maiden). Priests and priestesses usually study at institutions like Kokugakuin University (www . kokugakuin . ac . jp) in order to be licensed as a member of the priesthood. On the other hand, a miko is an unmarried young woman, who helps out at shrines but is not licensed. A miko is usually a daughter of the family that runs the temple or she volunteers her time to help at a shrine.

(3) The academic school year for institutions of higher education in Japan runs from early April of one year to late March of the next year. The first semester runs from April to September (exams are at the end of September and the summer holidays are interjected right into the middle of the semester from the middle of July to the middle of September). The second semester than starts in October and ends in late March (exams are usually in late February and the winter holidays are from late December to the middle of January.) Then there is a small spring holiday from late March to early April before the whole cycle begins again. Although Domino University styles itself as an international school taking after American research universities, it still follows the Japanese academic year.

Thanks for all reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny begin their Auror training while Hermione tries to dig up the answers they all need. Bakura and Malik are less helpful than originally hoped. By the end, there are only more questions begging to be asked.


End file.
